Buscando una salida
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: Se conocieron por un accidente haciéndose grandes amigos pero el destino los separa, después de 6 años ¿Lograrán conocerse si solo se conocían por Lobo y Rubí? Y a pesar de todo ¿Lograrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les hace enfrentar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[Sakura POV]**

Dicen que las mejores personas no se ven a simple vista, al contrario se encuentran muy dentro y solo tratando se observa… Bueno pues este es un caso muy parecido al mío a la edad de 14 años mi pequeña y humilde vida dio un giro, soy una chica como cualquier otra, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, estatura mediana y un gran sueño por delante, he sido muy estudiosa todo por tratar de ser parecida a mi hermano mayor aunque también he logrado grandes cosas por mí misma.

Desde pequeños nos desarrollamos en el mundo de la música, mi madre es una cantante no reconocida pero para mi gusto tiene hermosa voz, mi padre es el tecladista de la casa y claro esta él le enseño a tocar piano a mi hermano, toda la familia de parte de mi madre se podría decir que es musical, la familia de mi padre bueno a ellos nunca los he conocido así que no sé cómo serán.

Sin embargo cierto día conocí a una persona especial, no era como los demás niños era muy serio siempre sabía lo que quería fue mi modelo a seguir, para ese entonces yo era la timidez en persona y una escena un poco incomoda ocurrió… ya se lo imaginan al chico le tuve que recompensar por haber manchado como él decía "Su playera de la suerte", a mi parecer era una playera como cualquier otra, pero nos hicimos amigos estuvo un año aproximadamente en Japón nunca supe quien era realmente solo lo conocía como Lobo y yo tampoco le di mi verdadero nombre…

Pero que descuidada he sido no me presentado ante ustedes bueno mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y les contaré como ha sido mi vida y como todo cambio repentinamente en 6 años y ha formado a la mujer que soy hoy…

**[Fin Sakura POV]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[16 Años antes en Japón]**

-Mamá mi hermano me está molestando ¡ayúdame! – dijo una pequeña de ojitos verdes de aproximadamente 4 años bajando las escaleras lo mas rápido que su pequeñas piernas le daban tratando de encontrar a su mamá.

-Ven aquí pequeño mounstro, ya verás lo que te hare cuando te atrape – decía un niño de aproximadamente 12 años tratando de seguir a la pequeña, hasta que se topo con una persona más alta y la pequeña estaba detrás con una sonrisa en su carita tan inocente difícilmente se le podía decir que hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Touya ya deja de perseguir a tu hermana - decía una señora muy amablemente a su hijo.

-Pero mamá, Sakura ha tenido la culpa, entro en mi cuarto sin permiso, se llevo los pentagramas de la canción nueva – dijo el niño excusándose con los brazos cruzados.

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a la habitación de tu hermano – dijo la señora arrodillándose delante de su hija mas chiquita que tenía unas hojas en la espalda.

-Mamita yo solo quería cantar como tú – decía la pequeña Sakura bajando su mirada

-Sí pero no tienes que quitarle a tu hermano sus cosas, ahora discúlpate con él y devuélvele esas hojas – dijo regañándola dulcemente.

-Lo lamento hermanito ya no lo volveré a hacer – dijo Sakura viendo a su hermano tiernamente provocando que este le revolviera su cabello.

-Más te vale o no te compraré el helado de fresa que tanto te gusta – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que su madre solo sonrió al ver que sus hijos se llevaban muy bien no dudaba que en el futuro esos lazos serian muy fuertes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[En Hong Kong al mismo tiempo]**

-¡XIAO LANG VEN ACÁ! – grito una niña de aproximadamente 10 años de ojos cafés claros, cabello café claro que lo tenía amarrado en una cola delgadita y cargaba tres vestidos de diferentes colores.

-¿Fanren lo encontraste? – pregunto otra niña de aproximadamente 8 años de ojos verdes cabello café claro que le llegaba a la cintura a su hermana gemela.

-No hermanita ¿Y tú? – dijo otra niña exactamente igual que su hermana gemela.

-No tampoco – dijo viendo las caras de sus hermanas.

-¡FUUITI LO ENCONTRASTE! – gritaron las tres niñas a su hermana mayor.

-No desapareció – dijo otra niña aparentaba ser la mayor de las tres, detrás de uno de los elegantes sillones salió un pequeño de aproximadamente 4 años con carita enojada no quería ser encontrado sus hermanas siempre lo trataban de maniquí para hacer pruebas de vestuarios, por lo que siempre se escondía de ellas.

-¡ALLÁ ESTÁ! – dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo haciendo que el pequeño se levantara rápidamente y comenzara a correr, aunque en un momento se vio acorralado en uno de los rincones de la enorme mansión a lo que el pequeño las miro con miedo.

-Niñas ya dejen a su hermano en paz – dijo un señor muy apuesto con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡PAPÁ! – dijeron las niñas abrazando a su padre haciendo que el pequeño respirara tranquilo su padre siempre lo libraba de sus revoltosas hermanas.

-Xiao lang no saludaras a tu padre – dijo una señora de ojos cafés claros y mirada dulce.

-Buen día padre – dijo en pequeño serio con una reverencia a lo que su padre solo sonrió, su hijo a pesar de ser muy pequeño era muy serio cuando fuera mayor seria un digno heredero siempre muy responsable y sabía que sus hermanas serian su apoyo en momentos difíciles.

**Continuará…**

**Jjeje bueno este sería el primer capit. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo espero sus reviews… Y perdón "como dice Sake's Evil22" por la cacografía, nos leemos en el siguiente capit…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje**_

**[15 años antes en Hong Kong]**

Dentro en el lobby de un edificio que estaba lleno de cristal una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, vestida con una linda pantaloneta y blusita sin mangas color naranja, corría admirando el lugar y un poco atrás de ella iba una joven de aparentemente 25 años portadora de unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello cenizo, su figura se realzaba aun mas con un vestido en color palo rosa de mangas largas con una linda sonrisa, era tal la belleza de la joven que atraía la mirada de muchos hombres.

-Mi pequeña cerezo te vas a caer, ten cuidado – decía la joven en sus ojos verdes se podía notar la preocupación.

-Mila mamá que glande es ete lugar – decía la pequeña dando muchas vueltas hasta que tropezó con un joven de porte imponente sus ojos color ámbar estudiaron a la pequeña, se agacho y le revolvió el cabello a lo que la pequeña embozo una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Que niña tan linda y tu ma… - El joven apuesto de ojos ámbar ya no termino su pregunta ya que la pequeña había salido corriendo a los brazos de la joven que ahora la cargaba.

-Lo lamento señor, mi hija es un tanto activa – decía la joven con una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera. – Sakura discúlpate con el señor – añadió a lo que la pequeña abrazo mas fuerte a su madre.

-No se preocupe señora – decía el joven respondiendo la sonrisa – Disculpe que la moleste pero ¿buscaba a alguien? – añadió poniéndose serio.

-Ahhhh… si, si… Buscaba al señor Hien Li, me dijeron que en el último piso lo podía encontrar – dijo la señora señalando hacia arriba mientras el joven sonreía ampliamente – ¿Porque se ríe? – añadió levantando la ceja.

-Bueno mi joven señora, yo soy Hien Li y por lo que deduzco que usted es Nadeshiko Kinomoto – dijo señalándola.

-Un placer conocerlo… Y si yo soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto y ella es mi pequeña Sakura – dijo Nadeshiko señalando a la pequeña que ya había levantado la carita y lo observaba.

-Hola Princesita –Decía Hien tiernamente mientras la saludaba con su mano poniendo agachándose un poco.

-Hola Señol y disculpe pol lo de antes – dijo la pequeña viéndolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

_-Igual de hermosa que su madre – _pensó Hien – No te preocupes pequeña pero pasen iremos a mi oficina allí hablaremos acerca del trabajo que le comente por teléfono – dijo dándoles el paso hacia el elevador, ya adentro el señor Hien marco el último piso y Nadeshiko bajo a la pequeña Sakura que ahora portaba un lindo sombrero cafés. Al bajar del elevador Hien y Nadeshiko iban muy atentos en su plática e inconscientemente cuidando a la pequeña que ahora estaba viendo a la secretaria que le sonreía muy amablemente.

-Yui y ¿mis hijos? – dijo Hien viendo para todos lados a lo que la secretaria lo vio con una gotita y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-El pobre de Xiao lang se ha de estar escondiendo de sus hermanas, ellas tienen la loca idea de hacerle algo a su cabello – decía Yui con mucha pena.

-Estas niñas cada vez le hacen más travesuras a su hermano – dijo Hien viendo hacia las gradas podía escuchar claramente a sus hijas llamar a su hijo más pequeño, mientras Nadeshiko solo reía y la pequeña Sakura miraba atentamente a Yui que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Mami yo también quelo me cabello lojo – dijo la pequeña Sakura señalando el cabello de Yui y en efecto Yui tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura en color rojo y unos grandes ojos celestes que en ese momento miraba a Sakura tiernamente.

-Querida ¿te gustaría quedarte con Yui un momento mientras yo hablo con el Señor Hien? –Pregunto Nadeshiko a la altura de la pequeña Sakura mientras sus ojitos brillaban de emoción –Disculpa si te molesto – añadió ya de pie mirando a Yui.

-Claro que no señora, se ve que ella es un angelito, yo la cuidare un rato con mucho gusto – decía Yui que se había levantado de su puesto para tomar de la mano a Sakura.

Dentro de la oficina hablaban muy animosamente acerca del trabajo de modelo que le ofrecía el señor Hien a la señora Nadeshiko y fuera de esta se encontraba Sakura y Yui jugando cuando cuatro niñas se acercaron gritando y abrazando a un pequeño de ojos color ámbar que se veía muy enojado.

-¡FUUITI, FANREN, FEIMEI Y SHIEFA YA DEJAENME EN PAZ! – decía el pequeño tratando de zafarse de sus revoltosas hermanas pero de repente sintió que lo liberaban y miraban en dirección al escritorio de Yui.

-Niñas su padre los estaba busca… ¿Por qué me ven así? – Pregunto Yui un poco asustada.

-Yui ¿Quién es esa niñita tan hermosa que está detrás de tuya? – Pregunto la niña más grande con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-Ahhhh… Es la pequeña Sakura – dijo Yui inocentemente pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde las cuatro niñas estaban encima de Sakura repartiendo muchos mimos y diciéndole lo linda que era pero Sakura empezó a llorar puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto alboroto.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Hien saliendo de su oficina seguido de Nadeshiko.

-Padre mis hermanas están asustando a esa niña – dijo un niño de aproximadamente 5 años señalando donde las cuatro niñas estaban haciendo malabares para que Sakura ya no siguiera llorando.

-Yui podrías llevar a los niños a dar una vuelta – dijo Hien mirando a sus hijas – Y ustedes cuatro están castigadas, las quiero a todas en la sala de juntas ¡AHORA! – añadió elevando la voz sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-Si papa – dijeron las niñas al mismo tiempo.

-No había necesidad de regañarlas, Sakura es muy sensible pero también muy traviesa ella se lleva los pentagramas de mi hijo mayor – dijo Nadeshiko viendo por uno de los tantos ventanales de la gran oficina.

-¿Pentagramas? ¿Tienes un hijo mayor? – pregunto abrumado Hien.

-Si mi hijo mayor tiene 12 años y le gusta demasiado la música igual que a toda mi familia – dijo volteando con una gran sonrisa.

-wauuuu nunca creí que tuviera otro hijo se ve tan joven – dijo Hien sorprendido.

-Bueno las apariencias engañan – dijo Nadeshiko giñando un ojo.

**[6 años antes en aeropuerto de Japón]**

-¡No te Vayas! – decía una jovencita de 15 años con el uniforme de la escuela y llorando – y si te vas llévame contigo, no me dejes sola – añadió abrazando a un joven de su edad por la espalda.

-Rubí debo irme cuando te conocí te dije que no estaría mucho tiempo en este país – dijo soltándose del abrazo y dándole la cara, sus ojos color ámbar estaban llenos de tristeza y el aire le alborotaba su cabello café oscuro. Esa escena era muy conmovedora las personas que se despedían los miraban muy tristes puesto que sabían lo doloroso que era la despedida.

-Pero Lobo me prometiste que me protegerías como lo cumplirás si estarás muy lejos de mi… saber que en el momento que cruces esa puerta nunca más te volveré a ver – dijo señalando la puerta que salía al avión mientras en sus lindos ojos verdes se podía ver el dolor de perderlo – No tendré un recuerdo tuyo… No tengo ni tu verdadero nombre – añadió bajando la cabeza provocando que el fleco de su cabello castaño le tapara sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-No llores, desde el principio sabíamos que esto estaría mal pero me agradas y para que me recuerdes te regalare esto… Extiende tus manos - dijo mientras en los auto parlantes anunciaban el numero de los diferentes aviones que saldrían.

-Pero me dijiste que esto es muy preciado para ti – dijo Rubí al ver la mitad del dije de un Ying Yang en color rojo – Fue un regalo de tus padres – añadió limpiándose un poco las lagrimas.

-La mitad del dije se lo daría a la persona que considerara especial ese fue el trato con mis padres… y tu eres esa persona – dijo Lobo colocando su mano en la mejilla de Rubí mientras la veía tiernamente – sin embargo debo irme, no puedo quedarme y tu no me puedes acompañar hay personas que te necesitan y otras que me necesitan –añadió poniéndose serio.

-Atesorare este dije, te lo prometo – dijo con una media sonrisa – Me esforzare y cumpliré mis sueños – añadió mientras una caprichosa lagrima salió de sus ojos.

-Eso espero… pero también con este dije te prometo que volveré y nos veremos de nuevo – dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas llevando a sus labios depositando un suave beso en una silenciosa promesa – Este no es un adiós si no un hasta luego – añadió soltando sus manos corriendo hacías las escaleras eléctricas antes de arrepentirse.

-Nos veremos Lobo – dijo Rubí con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras con su mano hacia un gesto de despedida.

-Shaoran – contesto provocando un gesto de confusión en Rubí – mi verdadero nombre es Shaoran – dijo con una sonrisa.

-El mío es Sakura – dijo con su sonrisa triste.

**[Una hora después en Casa Kinomoto]**

-Nos vemos mamá, regreso al rato – dijo un joven de 23 años de ojos y cabello café oscuro con una guitarra en su espalda, colocándose sus zapa para salir.

-Ten cuidado Touya, llámame cuando llegues – dijo una señora muy gentil con su cabello cenizo y ojos verdes.

-Claro mamá y por fav… - ya no termino de decir su frase porque cuando abrió la puerta vio la sombra de su hermana que entro directamente a su habitación – Esa era Sakura ¿Qué le pasaría? –añadió preocupado.

-No te preocupes yo ver que tiene, ahora vete o se te hará tarde para el ensayo – dijo viéndolo tranquilamente.

-Claro nos vemos – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto se tomo su tiempo para subir a la habitación de su hija, hizo el té y subió las escaleras para oír como su pequeña lloraba amargamente, golpeo la puerta y como no oyó respuesta, entro, puso la bandeja que llevaba en una mesita del cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

-Querida me dirás ¿Qué te sucede tengo que preguntar? – pregunto la señora Nadeshiko muy preocupada.

-se fue mamá – dijo contra la almohada.

-¿Quién se fue cariño? –dijo aun más preocupada

-Mi lobo… El chico que me gustaba – dijo levantando su cara sonrojada de tanto llorar.

-Princesa ven aquí – le dijo colocando la cabeza de su hija en sus piernas – Y no te preocupes pase lo que pase…

**[Actualidad en Hong Kong]**

-¿Estará bien señora? – dijo una joven de ojos verdes después de haber ayudado a una anciana a cruzar la calle.

-Claro que si querida gracias por tu ayuda, no tenias que molestarte – dijo amablemente la anciana.

-No es ninguna molestia además trabajo aquí en este edificio –dijo la señorita sonriendo ampliamente señalando el edificio que se veía claramente "CORPORACIONES LI"…

**Continuara… **

**Gracias por sus reviews espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo, y como dice Sake's Evil22 perdón por la cacografía, nos leemos en el siguiente capit…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje_

[Actualidad][Desconocido POV]

¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida? ¿De los malos momentos podemos sacar algo bueno? Aunque no creas… si… De hecho a mi me paso, vivía una vida casi perfecta, mis padres me amaban, mi hermano mayor a pesar de que vivía para molestarme yo sabía que contaba con su apoyo, muy bueno amigos, con mis familiares éramos muy unidos pero ¿puede un accidente votar todo? Mi vida cambio dando un giro totalmente inesperado pero… no todo es malo porque a pesar de todo vivo feliz… De todo lo malo que me sucedió saque algo muy bueno que fue la banda, fue mi escape… de hecho fue nuestra salida, porque para nosotros la banda es más que solo eso, es nuestra vida, nuestro cambio, nuestra libertad, porque a través de nuestras canciones, desaparecen nuestros pesares, hablamos del amor, del desamor, de la libertad, de todos los problemas que en la vida pueden ocurrir y yo sé que muchos chicos y chicas se identifican con nosotros, porque la vida no es fácil, todo es un reto muy difícil de superarlo pero poco a poco logras tomar ese reto como parte de la vida y esto se hace más llevadero…

-Rubí cinco minutos antes de que inicie el concierto – yo sé quién se trata es nuestra manager Luna antes de concierto esta con los nervios de punta aunque ¿quién no? A pesar de que llevo cinco años en esto, antes de comenzar me tiemblan las piernas pero una vez subida al escenario es otra historia.

-¿Rubí estas lista? – ella es mi prima adorada la única que no me cuestiona de mi forma de vida.

-Claro que si Amatista – para que tengan un mejor panorama de cómo somos les presentaré a todos los miembros de la banda.

El que hizo posible todo fue mi hermano Titán… En el peor momento de mi vida llego él como siempre apoyándome, él fue quien puso parte de la idea a cerca de la banda… Titán es el compositor de nuestra música, es el pianista oficial, aunque también toca guitarra, es una de las voces masculinas y de vez en cuando toca el bajo sexto… Un chico de 28 años pelo alborotado de color rojo y ojos azules su piel es bronceada, es bastante alto, su carácter es… a mi parecer es un ogro aunque sus fans no digan lo mismo, le encanta molestarme, es sobre protector (aunque en el mundo del espectáculo es un tanto complicado pero le encanta contralar mi vida), cuando se lo propone es serio, amable, entre otras no se me da en alagar a mi hermano… Por cierto está casado con Kaho Mitsuki (Ella es una importantísima empresaria) y tiene un lindo varón de 4 años todo un futuro cantante igual que su padre.

Los hermanos gemelos Grey y Snow… Si piensan que los hermanos gemelos son iguales o casi iguales se equivocan estos dos chicos son totalmente opuestos, Grey como su nombre lo indica su cabello largo y ojos son grises, es bastante alto, su carácter es serio raramente se ríe, casi nunca habla pero él es quien compone las canciones y sus letras son las mejores, a veces pienso que es un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra pero le faltan las alas, él es el guitarrista oficial, sabe tocar muy bien el piano y es otra de las voces masculinas… Snow bueno el también tiene su cabello y ojos grises pero con la diferencia de que su cabello es corto, su carácter es… [Suspiro]la amabilidad en persona, todo el tiempo esta sonriente y le encanta aconsejar sobre todo al otro par de gemelos, toca la guitarra eléctrica, también canta… Pero lo que no les falta a ninguno de los dos son sus fans tan locas y revoltosas como siempre… Ambos cuentan con 28 años y también son casados y adivinen sus respectivas esposas también son gemelas de hecho son nuestras managers y como que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ambas están embarazadas y tienen 3 meses por lo que no se nota aun.

El otro par de gemelos son Blue y Dark estos dos son todo un caso, se viven peleando y haciendo competencias de comida, aunque lo nieguen son exactamente iguales al menos en el carácter ambos son muy pero muy fastidiosos y bromistas, son el alma de la banda sin ellos la banda sería muy aburrida, ellos le dan ese toque alegre que te hace sentir en casa… Blue es de la misma estatura que mi hermano su cabello es negro con reflejos azules y sus ojos celestes, él es el baterista oficial con su toque alegre da vida a las canciones… Dark es el de las mesclas en el escenario pero también le encanta hacer segunda voz… Ambos tienen 21 años y como dicen ellos son "solteros de corazón" salida con muchas chicas pero que ninguna llena el vacío al menos eso dicen, además de tener muchísimas fans.

Mi querida prima Amatista sin ella yo no hubiera entrado a la banda, ella es mi apoyo, mi guía, mi consejera personal, ella es una de las voces principales, aunque también sabe tocar el piano, flauta… Ella es la que tiene locos a todos los hombres, su cabello es Rubio que le llega hasta la cintura y de ojos verdes, ella se ve siempre tan delicada pero es muy fuerte y sexi al menos así dice Blue… Tiene 20 años y sigue soltera pero últimamente me parece que está un poco mas perdida de lo normal… Pero algo que jamás se le quita es su obsesión por vestirnos a todos, ella es nuestra diseñadora personal y quien se mantiene al tanto de las grabaciones.

Sigo yo, mi nombre es Rubí soy una chica alegre, bromista, al principio era tímida pero ahora soy implacable, adoro estar arriba de un escenario, yo soy otra de las voces principales, soy animadora, puedo tocar guitarra y armónica… Mi cabello me llega hasta la cintura y es de color rojo con ojos azules, tengo 20 años y todavía no he encontrado a la persona ideal, en cuanto a mis fans… si la verdad tengo demasiados y a veces es molesto tenerlos encima preguntándome muchas cosas que a la larga no entiendo, me encanta planear las coreografías y de vez en cuando me animo a componer una canción.

Nuestras manager Sol y Luna son hermanas gemelas, son muy estrictas, que el ensayo, que el vestuario, que la coreografía, las fotos, las revistas, los CD´S, entre muchísimas cosas más, todo se lo debemos a ellas, claro está que son bien recompensadas por Snow y Grey… Sol tiene 26 años su cabello es una rara combinación de morado y rosado sus ojos son azules le encanta vestir con colores cálidos y negros… Luna es exactamente igual con la diferencia que le gusta vestirse de colores fríos y negros... El carácter de ambas es amigable cuando no se trata de trabajo.

Bien lo admito los trajes que diseño para este concierto amatista me encantan… se trata de un pantalón blanco pegado con un pequeño ruedo (para las mujeres), una chaqueta blanca adornada con muchos pétalos de flor de cerezo con el logo de la banda en la parte de atrás y una camiseta negra con el respectivo nombre del portador, zapatos blancos estilo mocasín para los hombres y en tacón alto estilo sandalia para las mujeres, el cabello suelto y lentes grandes en color verde para los hombre y rosado para las mujeres.

-Animo chicos el escenario ya está listo para recibirlos al igual que sus fans – decían muy sonrientes y al mismo tiempo Sol y Luna.

-Bien la noche esta predispuesta para que brillemos de nuevo chicos – dije animando a todo el grupo porque sabía que estábamos algo nerviosos.

-Lo que todos están esperando – se oía de nuestro presentador por todos lados – Con ustedes la Banda "Card Captor´s" – añadió provocando que todos gritaran y como siempre lo hacemos empezamos con alguna canción nueva y la de hoy por ser en la ciudad de Hong Kong era especial.

[Groovy de Sakura Card Captor en español] [Fin POV]

Continuara…

Gracias por sus reviews espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo, y como dice Sake's Evil22 perdón por la cacografía, nos leemos en el siguiente capit…


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sé que me tarde más de la cuenta pero aquí esta…

_Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje_

[Al día siguiente, Hong Kong]

En el centro de la ciudad de Hong Kong se elevaba un imponente edificio de aproximadamente 35 pisos que estaba hecho en su mayoría de vidrio, dentro del edificio se encontraba una joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño caminando tranquilamente hacia el ascensor, mientras muchas mujeres se le quedaban viendo con mucho rencor, la mayoría de los que trabajaban en la Corporación deseaban estar en su lugar, la joven siempre vestía con ropa holgada, nunca usaba maquillaje, utiliza lentes de fondo de botella y su cabello siempre lo llevaba amarrado en un moño, sin embargo tenía el puesto de secretaria del más apuesto y multimillonario joven heredero, esta joven siempre recibía el mismo trato por casi todos los trabajadores por lo que ya no le ponía importancia aunque uno de sus mejores cualidades era que siempre intentaba ayudar a los demás cosa que muchas veces la metía en problemas, otra de las cosas por la que la odiaban era porque todos los de apellido Li se llevaban de maravilla con ella y nunca tenían queja alguna de su comportamiento, era una trabajadora modela, siempre responsable y amable.

Sakurita espérame - decía una joven de cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura y ojos color rubí, vestida con un mini short celeste con encaje y una blusa larga blanca con mangas largas llena de rosas y unos zapatos bajos en color blanco.

Mei es raro verte por acá, al menos que el señor Li te allá llamado - dijo Sakura ajustándose los lentes y parándose a esperar el ascensor.

[Carcajada] Tienes trabajando aquí casi dos años y parece que me conoces de maravilla, valla Sakura no esperaba menos de ti, cuando tío Hien te trajo por tus fachas pensé que eras una tonta y te lo digo con respeto pero como dicen "las apariencias engañan" la verdad es que tu eres una chica muy especial - dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa.

No digas eso… no creo ser así como dices - dijo Sakura apenada mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían - Ahora me contaras ¿por qué tienes cara de sueño? - añadió al ver que Mei bostezaba.

Si… Bueno a decir verdad es que anoche era el concierto de los Card Captor´s y tú sabes que tío Hien siempre me consiente en ese sentido… Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que el consigue las entradas tan rápido? - dijo pensando un poco mientras Sakura sonreía marcando el piso 34 - No importa… como te decía me quede hasta que termino el concierto y pues casi no dormí - añadió sin darle mucha importancia.

Pero Meiling ¿fuiste tú sola? - Pregunto asustada ya que sabía lo peligroso que el país podía ser.

¿Crees que mi tío Hien me dejaría ir sola? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? - Preguntaba Meiling bastante exaltada con las manos en la cintura.

Tranquila no es para que te pongas así - dijo Sakura cubriéndose con las manos - Solo preguntaba… - Sakura ya venía venir uno de los tantos golpes que le daba Meiling en la cabeza cuando el elevador se detuvo pero aun no habían llegado al piso que les correspondía, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron ver a un joven de cabellos marrones con ojos color ámbar vestido de pantalón de lona azul marino, una playera manga larga blanca y una chaqueta café.

Mei ¿Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que dejes a Kinomoto en paz? - dijo el joven entrando al ascensor recargándose a una de sus paredes.

¡XIAO LANG! ¡COMO SIEMPRE TE VES REALMENTE GUAPÍSIMO VESTIDO ASÍ! - dijo Mei dejando a Sakura por un lado y abrazando fuertemente a Xiao lang provocando que suspirara de resignación.

Muy buen día joven Li - dijo Sakura con una reverencia.

Buen día Kinomoto - dijo Xiao Lang zafándose un poco de su querida prima Meiling.

Ustedes dos son muy formales me desesperan - dijo Meiling saliendo del elevador un poco desesperada, ellos la siguieron pero se vieron de manera cómplice sin que Mei se diera cuenta - Nos vemos después, iré a ver a mi querido Tío Hien - dijo subiendo por las gradas al nivel superior.

Mei entonces hubieras subido por el elevador - le medio grito Sakura colocando sus cosas en su escritorio.

Quiero caminar Sakurita debo mantener mi figura o los chicos no me querrán - dijo deteniéndose en las gradas.

Yo creo Mei que tan solo que te escuchen es suficiente para que ya no te sigan - dijo Xiao Lang recargado en el escritorio de Sakura con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

¿Lo dices por experiencia Xiao? - Pregunto Mei provocando que dejara de sonreír, lo único que Xiao Lang podía escuchar eran las carcajadas de Sakura y Meiling.

Ya déjense de reír no es gracioso - dijo viendo como Mei seguía subiendo pero sin parar de reír y Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener su risa pero el gesto de Xiao Lang provocaba que se volviera a reír - deja de reír porque sabes de sobra que trato de no se me acerquen y con hablarles las espanto - añadió logrando que se riera más fuerte puesto que había tenido más de una oportunidad de comprobarlo.

L… lo si… si... Siento… - dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse - Pero ya poniéndonos serios hoy tienes una reunión con los dueños de la revista Cherry Flower´s Fashion y también tienes... - añadió revisando la agenda.

Ya me lo dirás luego… ya que se fue Meiling me puedes decir que es lo que sucedía en el elevador - dijo Xiao Lang con los brazos cruzados molesto.

Nada sin importancia solo hablábamos acerca del concierto de los Card Captor´s - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Detesto es grupo - dijo resoplando a lo que Sakura lo miro sorprendida - ¿Por qué me vez así? - añadió frunciendo el ceño.

N... n... No por nada… etoo… solo ehh... Me sorprende… es todo - dijo nerviosa y desilusionada - Aunque... déjame preguntarte ¿Por qué no te gusta? - añadió mirándolo fijamente.

Me parece que son muy presumidos tratan a todos como si fueran inferiores, con eso que nadie sabe quiénes son... ¿porque simplemente no dan la cara? - dijo Xiao Lang viendo hacia la ventana.

Ellos han de tener sus razones para hacer tal cosa - dijo mientras en su rostro se podía notar la tristeza aunque Xiao Lang no lo noto por estar viendo hacia otro lado.

Lo dudo no son más que unos simples… - Ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió un viento frio recorrer su espalda haciéndolo voltear.

Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar porque aunque no lo creas a mi me han ayudado, yo intente terminar con mi vida y gracias a mi mejor amiga empecé a escuchar sus canciones y encontré mi salida… Aunque dudo mucho que me entiendas - dijo empezando muy molesta y terminando muy triste dejando a Xiao Lang impactado… él no sabía nada acerca de la vida de su secretaria uno porque nunca le había interesado y otra porque su padre la había puesto en el puesto que estaba.

Kinomoto espera… Perdón yo no sabía… -decía un poco asustado porque lo primero que había hecho Sakura era correr hacia las gradas del piso superior, aunque ahora que lo recordaba siempre hacia lo mismo cuando de la nada empezaba a gritar lo que hacía era correr a la oficina de su padre y después de unas horas salía como si nada hubiera pasado y hasta ahora le inquietaba ¿Quién era en realidad Sakura Kinomoto? Porque según le parecía una chica normal no era ¿Qué tipo de vida llevo para intentar quitarse la vida?

[Sakura POV]

Tal vez piensen que soy muy infantil por pelear así con mi superior pero no puedo evitarlo, él no conoce a los Card Captor´s como yo los conozco… que tengo una vida muy complicada es cierto pero díganme ¿A quién no le afectaría? Que a los 16 años alguien muera delante de ti y para más las personas que creíste que te ayudarían te dieran la espalda y te odiaran… Yo sé que no tengo el derecho de reclamar nada, tal vez si fue mi culpa... el Señor Hien sabe todo acerca de mi, él no me ha reclamado, es la única persona de esta empresa que confió, todos de alguna manera me dan la espalda, a pesar de aparentar que estoy bien… no lo estoy… Desde hace 6 años me volví una experta en aparentar algo que no siento pero… a las personas que crearon esa música les debo todo, la única manera de recompensarlos es no dejar que las personas que están cerca de mi hablen mal de ellos.

Meiling estaba hablando con Yui (la secretaria del señor Hien) se les veía muy alegres por lo que intente poner la mejor cara.

Sakura ¿no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con mi primito? - Pregunto extrañada Meiling.

No… para hoy no hay mucho que hacer, no te preocupes… Tía Yui está el señor Hien… necesito hablar con él - le dijo a la secretaria del señor Hien… en realidad no es mi tía pero ella dice que conoció a mi mamá y siempre que venía con ella la llamaba tía por lo que ahora siempre le digo así.

De hecho cariño ahorita iba a llamarte el señor Hien quiere hablar contigo así que pasa - dijo mi tía muy calmada… a las únicas personas que no les podía ocultar nada es al señor Hien y a mi tía Yui, me conocen tan bien que con ellos mi actuación no sirve.

Gracias tía - dije caminando un poco pero detuvieron mi caminar haciéndome voltear y sentir un abrazo muy cálido.

Después de hablar con él me contaras lo sucedido - me susurro y sabía que Mei no había escuchado porque estaba hablando por teléfono.

Claro que te lo diré… Ya que te considero como mi madre... - le dije abrazándola fuertemente sollozando un poco por el recuerdo de mi madre.

[Fin Sakura POV] [Meiling POV]

Después de molestar a mi primo mi ánimo siempre está muy elevado, aunque me pregunto ¿Para qué me querrá mi tío? Esta mañana me llamo para pedirme algo importante y me dijo que solo me lo diría en persona… Estoy desesperada por saber de qué se trata… Mi tío Hien sabe que soy muy curiosa y aun así no me adelanto nada por teléfono [suspiro]que le puedo hacer, aunque me intriga más saber qué es lo que paso allá abajo para que Sakurita traiga esa cara, si cuando la deje con Xiao Lang se reía a carcajadas, si descubro que quien le hizo sufrir fue Xiao Lang se enterara quien es Meiling Li… Se preguntaran él porque soy defensora con Sakurita en vez de proteger a mi primo, bueno verán yo estaba aquí cuando mi tío Hien la trajo a la empresa, ella contagiaba su alegría, yo no la trate muy bien puesto que a pesar de su vestimenta veía que llamaba la atención de mi primo, yo en ese entonces estaba encaprichada con él... Ella empezó a trabajar como la secretaria de Xiao lang siempre que la veía le decía cosas muy feas pero cierto día le dije que me imaginaba que sus padres nunca la habían querido ya que yo nunca dejaría que alguna mi hija vistiera de la forma que ella lo hace… ella solamente se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar a tal grado que temblaba yo me asuste muchísimo porque decía cosas en otro idioma y no le entendía, recuerdo que llame a Yui y ella rápidamente la abrazo y se la llevo a la oficina de mi tío Hien, como la curiosidad siempre me ha ganado me puse a oír por la puerta y podía oír claramente que mi tío la consolaba diciéndole cosas como: Todo está bien, no pasara nada y muchas otras cosas, pero cuando llego el momento de que Sakura le contara lo sucedido inmediatamente me mando a llamar claro está que me quite de la puerta y me senté en un sillón, mi tío me regaño por no ser amable con las personas y también me conto que ella había visto morir a una persona cercana y que había quedado traumada, yo me preguntaba ¿Como mi tío Hien sabia de la vida de esta chica? Sin embargo no lo cuestione solo me dedique a cuidar y tratar de mejor manera a Sakurita, y no quiero que nadie la haga sentir mal porque me imagino que fue muy dura su vida antes de llegar aquí.

Yui puedo hacerte una pregunta - Lo admito mi curiosidad es inmensa y no podía aguantarlo más.

Dime pequeña Mei ¿Qué sucede? - Como siempre ella es un amor algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención es su hermoso cabello rojo a veces pienso que a ella no le pasan los años.

¿Cómo es que tío Hien conoce la vida de Sakurita? - le dije mirándola fijamente.

Bueno veras… - Ya no pudo terminar de decir ya que otra persona interrumpió.

Su madre Nadeshiko trabajaba para esta empresa como modelo y siempre la traía… Es por eso que la conozco - Ok nunca imagine que mi tío contestaría mi pregunta… Pero lo que si imagine es que a pesar de su edad sigue viéndose muy guapo, tiene una cuantas canitas pero su traje gris le hace verse genial, a Xiao lang siempre le han dicho que es el vivo retrato de su padre y están realmente en lo cierto.

Ahhhh… Tío… Buenos días - Bueno de todas maneras le debo respeto así que un saludo y una reverencia no están mal, lo que no había notado era que Sakura estaba a su lado pero ahora se le nota en su cara que la está pasando mal.

Meiling lleva a Sakura a su casa y quédate con ella, hablaremos luego tengo una reunión muy importante con los dueños de una revista, nos veremos después allá en casa de Sakura - Algo que tiene mi tío es que siempre se preocupa de los demás y es muy cariñoso eso si lo agarras por el lado bueno porque por el lado malo es muy estricto y regañón, así es como ha llevado esta empresa a la cúspide el éxito, es un gran empresario y no es porque sea mi tío porque creo que algo que herede de la familia Li es que podemos poner la vida personal de un lado y juzgar profesionalmente, ¿Quieren que les cuento un secreto? Pues yo a Sakurita no le creo que siempre que hay un concierto de los Card Captor´s esté ocupada a mi me huele que hay gatito encerrado, sin embargo no la presionaré a que me cuente algo porque ella para mí se ha convertido en una gran amiga, me apoya y me da concejos útiles no como otras disque amigas que tengo que lo único que les interesa es el dinero, realmente espero que algún día tenga la confianza suficiente para contarme acerca de su pasado... y así ella pueda superar mas ese dolor que siempre se refleja en sus ojos porque aunque intente negarlo y aparentar que está bien... no lo está…

[Fin Meiling POV] [Horas después] [Hien POV]

[Suspiro] Cada vez se me hace más difícil que estos dos chicos se lleven, yo ya he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para que…[Suspiro] pero ahora lo que me interesa es que Sakura no vuelva a caer en depresión, me costó mucho que saliera del trauma ocasionado por esos sujetos, yo he apostado todo por ayudar a los hijos de Nadeshiko y lo hare de nuevo con tal de que estén bien… Tal vez se confundan un poco por mi forma de pensar pero es que ellos no merecen lo que les ocurre… no me puedo imaginar como un padre puede odiar a sus propios hijos… yo no podría odiar a mis hijos por mucho que hagan son mi sangre y por esto mismo me he comportado como un padre para Sakura y Touya.

[Fin Hien POV]

Después de terminar la reunión Hien se dirigió a casa de Sakura donde Meiling hacia malabares para animarla un poco ella no sabía qué era lo que pasaba ya le había contado que había discutido con Xiao lang pero no encajaba… ¿qué era lo que la había puesto tan mal que no recuperaba su habitual sonrisa? Sakura solo recordaba lo que Meiling alguna vez le había dicho y se miraba en el espejo… Éste lo que le reflejaba era a una joven mal vestida con un pasado que no hubiese querido vivir.

Sakura... tío Hien ya llego nos vemos después, tía Ieran me pidió que acompañara de compras a Fanren y Feimei, tu sabes lo que me gusta ir de compras así que nos vemos otro día - dijo Meiling asomada a la puerta sonriendo abiertamente.

Claro Meiling nos vemos otro día… ahhhh por cierto éste sábado que viene va a ver un concierto de los Card Captor´s y yo no puedo ir por lo que te doy mi entrada - dijo Sakura antes de que Meiling desapareciera de la casa, ella sabía lo mucho que amaba los conciertos de ese grupo.

Sakurita eres un ángel, esas entradas ya están agotadas, solo logre conseguir cuatro por lo que estábamos echando a la suerte quien debía de quedarse pero tú hiciste tu buena obra del día, aunque ahora que recuerdo tu nunca puedes ir a un concierto de ellos y se lo mucho que te gusta pero te traeré un video para que vivas el momento igual que nosotros - dijo Meiling recibiendo la entrada y dándole un gran abrazo a Sakurita - te dejo en muy buenas manos, ósea en las manos de mi adorado tío - añadió con una gran sonrisa y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla de su tío.

¿Cómo estas querida? - dijo Hien sentándose en el sillón después de que Meiling se fuera.

Estoy muy bien... - Pero se cayó al ver que Hien no le creía - Soy una tonta… - añadió quitándose los lentes mostrando aun mejor sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando producto de sus lagrimas.

Sabes que eso no es cierto - dijo Hien muy serio.

Claro que si… Solo míreme cuanto tiempo voy a seguir… con esta mentira - dijo levantándose desesperada mientras lloraba amargamente, a los pocos segundos sintió como alguien el abrazo y le daba consuelo.

Tranquila… recuerdas ¿qué una vez tu mamá te escribió una canción? - dijo separándola de su abrazo y limpiando sus lagrimas.

Tan… tantas que me… que me escribió que… que no se cual es - dijo costosamente por sus constantes sollozos.

Se llama Perfecta de hecho hace años la sacaron en los Card Captor´s… recuerdas… - dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Esa canción… mi mamá la hizo porque no me gustaba vestir muy bonito que digamos, aunque después de su muerte volví a vestir como vestía antes - dijo dándole una media sonrisa - Pero sabe... creo que volveré a recordarla... tanto la canción como a mi mamá - añadió viendo una de las fotografías que tenía en la mesa.

[Días después]

Esta canción se las dedico a todas las chicas que creen que no valen nada y que las apariencias son más importantes que el corazón - decía una chica pelirroja que en sus hermosos ojos azules se reflejaba una gran tristeza, ella estaba vestida con un pantalón negro adornado de algunas estrellas y una blusa de una sola manga de color verde con botas negras de tacón alto.

[Perfecta de Jesse y Joy]

Al llegar a la mitad de la canción dijo -Vamos ayúdenme todos con esas palmas - decía elevando sus brazos mientras aplaudía, en ese momento una explosión de luces se vio y todo se apagó a los segundos después encendió una luz que reflejaba a Rubí que ahora vestía una falda rosada que le llegaba a la rodilla con una camiseta blanca y encima una blusa de encaje con unos zapatos blancos de tacón.

Cuando la canción terminó se apagaron las luces que daba por finalizado el concierto pero se podía escuchar las ovaciones del público que estaba emocionado, en los camerinos el ambiente era muy relajado.

Estos conciertos son lo máximo cada vez me gustan más - decía un joven de cabello negro sentado tomando una soda.

Creo que cada vez vienen más personas - decía con emoción una chica rubia.

Rubí nunca imagine que volverías a cantar esa canción, alguna fecha en especial - dijo otro joven de cabello rojo.

De hecho Titán hubo algo que me hizo recordar el porqué comenzamos a aparecer en el mundo del espectáculo - dijo la chica llamada Rubí, viendo con melancolía una foto de la banda cuando eran pequeños donde estaban todos de día de campo - Sin el apoyo de él no seriamos más que cantantes de restaurantes - añadió viendo a cada uno de los integrantes de los Card Captor´s.

Esta banda la hicimos con mucho cariño para que juntos buscáramos la salida correcta - dijo sabiamente un joven de cabellos largos grises ganándose la aprobación de cada uno.

Animo querida Rubí todos los aquí presentes somos tu familia y te apoyamos en todo - dijo Amatista la otra chica de la banda colocando una mano en su hombro.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo - dijo haciendo un abrazo grupal.

Continuara…

Miss cerezo: Disculpa por no arreglar mis errores pero es que soy malísima identificando las faltas.

Sake´s evil22: No te me desesperes ya verás el porqué le puse ese seudónimo pero poco a poco.

A los demás gracias por sus reviews espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo, por cierto perdón por la cacografía, nos leemos en el siguiente capit…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje**_

**[Días después]**

-Hola Sakurita ¿ya te aliviaste de tu resfriado? - pregunto Meiling con una gran sonrisa casi recostada en el escritorio por tratar de distraer a Sakura que estaba muy metida en el trabajo.

-Hola Meiling... podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte del escritorio estas arrugando unos documentos importantes y a cerca de tu pregunta ya estoy mejorcita pero me molesta todavía un poco la garganta - dijo Sakura casi susurrando porque le ardía la garganta.

-¿Me acompañaras al ultimo concierto que darán los Card Captor´s en Hong Kong? -dijo sin tanto rodeos bajándose del escritorio.

-Meiling esa banda ha hecho 5 conciertos en Hong Kong y ¿tú ninguno te has perdido? - dijo tocándose un poco la garganta.

-La verdad es que no - dijo Meiling juntando las manos - Es que sus voces me parecen angelicales y me encantan como se entregan y demuestran sus emociones en cada canción - añadió con estrellas en los ojos a lo que Sakura solo negaba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Te pareces a mi prima Tomoyo… **[Suspiro] **Bien creo que mañana no tengo nada que hacer así que te acompañaré - dijo Sakura viéndola a los ojos, la respuesta de Meiling fue abrazarla hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga… Oye ahora que me acuerdo en los diarios estaban comentando que Rubí una de las cantantes principales se enfermo y mañana no estará presente en el concierto… - dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, a lo que Sakura se quedo paralizada.

-Y… Yo que tengo… ehh que ver con eso - dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Que te perderás… como canta ella en vivo… - dijo Meiling un poco sospechosa.

-Pero están todos los demás… Amatista tiene una linda voz, Titán también canta… De hecho todos en la banda parece que cantan así que no creo que rubí haga falta - dijo levantándose a sacar unas copias.

-Eso es cierto… Bueno ¿te parece si hoy vas a mi casa? - dijo Meiling agarrando extrañada una flor que estaba en el florero del escritorio de Sakura, de lo que ella sabia no era de las que tenían flores en el trabajo su típico decir era que le podía pasar un accidente y mojar los documentos... entonces ¿Por qué tenía flores?

-Claro Mei me iré de aquí a tu casa, eso si no sale ningún imprevisto - dijo dándose la vuelta mientras cerraba los ojos... se empezaba a sentir mareada era por eso que no se había levantado de su silla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo preocupada acercándose.

-Sí, solo que he pasado mucho tiempo en la computadora - dijo volviéndose a sentar - Lo siento Mei pero me acabo de acordar que hoy quede de verme con mi familia, no podre ir a tu casa - dijo quitándose los lentes, descubriendo así sus ojos que los tenia azules a lo que Meiling la vio extrañada - ¿Sucede algo? - Añadió viéndola a los ojos.

-Sakura tus ojos son azules - dijo Mei un poco exaltada.

-Por Dios Mei la que está enferma soy yo no tú, mis ojos siempre han sido verdes, es la prueba que soy una ama… - al instante se quedo callada y suspiro - Olvídalo pero te lo digo en serio mis ojos son verdes no azules - añadió masajeándose la sien.

**[Meiling POV]**

Diga lo que diga tiene los ojos azules, se los estoy viendo aunque pensándolo bien con esos ojos se parece a… No creo que sea posible… Pero nadie sabe su verdadera identidad.

-Oye Sakura ¿puedes soltarte el cabello? - Tenía que sacarme de dudas, no me había dado cuenta por su vestimenta pero Sakura es muy parecida a ella.

-¿Para qué quieres que me suelte el cabello? - Así que no iba a dar tregua lo bueno es que ella es ingenua.

-Dicen que si te sueltas el cabello cuando tienes fiebre se te quita en dos horas -Yo sabía que caería aunque no fuera verdad.

-Lo dices en serio - Bingo callo redondita pero ahora se levanto para tomar agua.

-De verdad estás bien, te veo pálida -Ya estaba muy preocupada, como que cada segundo que pasaba se ponía peor.

-Si estoy bien, seguro que si me suelto el cabello se me quita esta fiebre que siento que me quema - No esperaba eso, ahora me siento mal por haberle mentido pero necesito comprobar mi teoría, pensé por algunos segundos que no se soltaría su cabello pero si lo hizo y me impacte su cabello era largo le llegaba fácilmente a la cintura a pesar de tener su ropa toda descuidada sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltaba su figura aunque algo que noté era que cada vez temblaba más por el frio, así que me acerque a ella, tal como pensé su ropa esta mojada por tanta fiebre que tenía, este era el momento perfecto para verla con otro tipo de ropa, así que sonreí… Meiling eres tan lista, además de hermosa… Bueno de vez en cuando me alago es parte de mi forma de ser...

-Sakurita tienes que cambiarte esa ropa... está mojada y te puede hacer mal - Lo acepto mi duda es enorme pero también me preocupa la salud de mi amiga.

-Pero no tengo nada aquí… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa - dijo sentándose pero inmediatamente se recostó en su escritorio.

-No puedes salir así, lo que harás es empeorar, te subirá más la fiebre y te puedes desmayar… Yo me preocuparía y entonces…-

-Meiling ya cálmate, no iré a ningún lado pero no puedo cambiarme no tengo ropa - Yo sé que soy exagerada pero ella sabe como soy.

-Por la ropa no te preocupes, yo te prestaré, tengo algunas mudadas por si llegase ocurrir algún imprevisto… ¿Esta Xiao Lang en su oficina? - Por preocuparme de Sakurita se me había olvidado mi querido primo.

- No está en una junta con los dueños de la revista "Être à la mode" - Admiro a esta chica a pesar de estar enferma nunca le falla la memoria además que su pronunciación de otros idiomas es increíble.

-Bien, aun mejor… acompáñame todo lo que necesito está en la oficina y de paso podrías descansar un poco - Con esto matare 3 pájaros de un tiro… Eso es excelente… Pasé aproximadamente 30 minutos buscándole ropa que fuera abrigada ya que últimamente había estado haciendo mucho frio a pesar de ser primavera, Sakura se quedo recostada en la cama que estaba en la oficina, raramente se ocupaba así que no hacia ningún mal estar allí, cuando terminé de buscar le dije que se cambiara de ropa pero que siempre se dejara el cabello suelto, luego de algunas recomendaciones a como se vistiera se fue al baño del nivel.

**[FIN MEILING POV] [Sakura POV]**

La verdad no se qué piensa Meiling pero no tengo ánimos para llevarle la contraria a nadie, estoy muy agotada lo que quiero es dormir y que me dejen tranquila, al entrar al baño y verme en el espejo me di cuenta que no llevaba esos feos lentes de fondo de botella oscuros pero otra cosa que noté era que mis ojos eran azules… Alto mis ojos son azules no puede ser se me olvido quitarme los lentes de contacto… Recuerdo que ayer en la noche Tomoyo nos obligo a probarnos el vestuario de mañana… No le importo que estuviera enferma… Como se me fue a olvidar quitarme los lentes… **[Suspiro]** y aún más como no me di cuenta en la mañana ahora entiendo porque me dolían los ojos, bueno una rápida solución es quitármelos y listo… Pase unos 10 minutos quitándome la ropa que tenía, para ponerme la que Meiling me había dado, nunca me ha desagradado vestirme así pero lo hago para mantener mi secreto guardado... Algo que nunca me hace falta es mi collar… No recuerdo exactamente como lo obtuve pero lo cuido como si mi vida dependiera de ello… Cuando salí Meiling estaba ya esperándome afuera y lo que vi en sus ojos fue sorpresa, además que parecía muy emocionada.

-Sakura te ves hermosa ¿Por qué no te gusta vestir así? - Aquí hay gato encerrado, no creo que simplemente quería que me cambiara para que no me subiera la fiebre pero no importa.

-Porque no… Ahora me iré a mi casa, dile al joven Shaoran que me fui, ya no puedo esperarlo me siento realmente muy mal... - le dije atrancándome en la pared, cada rato que pasaba me iba sintiendo muy débil, yo he sido muy fuerte pero en esta ocasión ya no puedo más, mi vista cada vez se iba poniendo más borrosa pero me pareció ver que el joven Shaoran se acercaba, me preguntaba algo pero no le entendía y segundos después todo se volvió negro como aquella vez hace 5 años.

**[FIN SAKURA POV]**

-Meiling ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Xiao Lang cuando se acerco y vio a una joven recargada en la pared a punto de desmayarse.

-Xiao Lang… Es Sakura tiene muy alta la temperatura, ya hice que se cambiara de ropa pero la veo muy mal - contesto Meiling muy preocupada señalando de su amiga.

-¿Ella es Sakura? Guao que cambio… Pero que digo ¿Te encuentras bien? Sakura háblame - decía ya preocupado Xiao Lang al ver que Sakura tenía la mirada perdida pero ya no pudieron decir nada ya que en el mismo instante se desplomo.

-¡SAKURA! - Grito Meiling acercándose rápidamente pero ya Xiao Lang gracias a sus buenos reflejos la logro sostener antes de que callera, lo que Meiling no se dio cuenta es que Xiao Lang vio un lindo collar que colgaba del cuello de Sakura que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Está bien solo se desmayo, no tiene la fiebre muy alta - dijo Xiao Lang mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba hacia la habitación que tenía en la oficina.

-¿Estás seguro? - le dijo Mei muy preocupada detrás de él.

-Si Mei lo que necesita es un poco de descanso, como todavía falta para que salgamos cuando despierte le decimos que llame a su familia para que vengan por ella - dijo colocándola en la cama con suma delicadeza y acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños, Mei en cambio miraba extrañada el comportamiento de su primo de lo que ella se acordara no era así con las demás chicas y además con ella se le veía tan tranquilo que fácilmente se podía decir que eran pareja.

-Oye Xiao Lang ahora que me acuerdo llamaste a Sakura por su nombre y no por su apellido ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio? - le dijo levantando una ceja y colocando un dedo en su barbilla con una gran sonrisa misteriosa.

-No te hagas ideas que no son Mei, ya llevamos bastante tiempo conociéndola ¿No lo crees? - Le dijo viéndola con una gran sonrisa que paralizo a Meiling.

-Ahhhh… Claro… - Le dijo impactada, ella no sabía que la sonrisa de su primo fuera tan cautivadora, ahora entendía porque tenía muchas personas detrás de él.

Mientras Meiling se quedaba analizando la sonrisa de Xiao Lang y cuidaba de Sakura, Xiao Lang se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y pensaba lo ocurrido unas horas antes.

**[Flash Back]**

Xiao Lang siempre era el primero en llegar a la oficina pero al parecer esta mañana ya le habían ganado.

-Buenos días Kinomoto es raro que llegues temprano - le dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna más que solo que ella mirase por la ventana sin ningún punto fijo - Oye Kinomoto ¿Estás bien? - añadió detrás de ella.

-Si… - Le dijo apenas en un susurro sin apartar la vista de la gran ciudad.

-¿Qué sucede? Normalmente eres un poco más animada -le dijo un poco extrañado.

-¿Le puedo contar algo? - le dijo volteándose, revelándole así que no tenía sus anteojos y viendo sus ojos ¿Azules? De lo que se acordara ella tenía los ojos verdes pero también sus ojos estaban rojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Claro dime que pasa - le dijo colocándose a la par, también viendo por la ventana - Puedes contarme lo que sea - añadió.

-Hoy… hoy hace 5 años… - dijo quedándose callada por un momento siendo vigilada por Xiao Lang, lo que se dio cuenta es que tenia la mejillas sonrojadas - Perdí a un ser importante para mí… desde entonces nunca he podido celebrar este día como se debe… nunca le he dicho a nadie como me siento y… - añadió viéndolo llorando cada vez más -ya no aguanto… si no se lo digo a alguien explotaré… pero no quiero preocupar más a mi familia… yo… yo… yo ¡ME SIENTO SOLA! - grito cayendo hincada llorando fuertemente, algo que Xiao Lang odiaba era ver a las mujeres llorar pero por esta chica le dolía aún más verla en ese estado por lo que solo atino a consolarla y no preguntar nada - Lo lamento… No debí comportarme de esa manera - le dijo cuando se calmo.

-No te preocupes, es natural que después de guardar algo por mucho tiempo explotes - le dijo acariciando su cabello, aún seguían en la misma posición, lo que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que en las escaleras se encontraba una persona con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vez Nadeshiko? Te dije que algo bueno podría salir de esos dos, se que son muy testarudos y lentos pero eso los hace la mejor pareja - dijo el señor de cabello castaño con unas cuantas canas y ojos color ámbar.

-Hien deja que ellos dos decidan su destino, nosotros ya les ayudamos bastante, lo que les depara no es sencillo pero confiemos que ellos sabrán cómo salir de eso - dijo sonriente un espíritu de una joven hermosa de cabello cenizo y ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Realmente lo siento no quería molestarlo pero es que ya no podía callar esto que estaba sintiendo, gracias por escucharme y consolarme - le dijo Sakura quitándose el rastro de llanto.

-No te preocupes, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo, de ahora en adelante tienes un amigo en mí… - le dijo sentándose en el suelo viendo por los vidrios de aquella gran oficina - Oye Kinomoto… - le dijo trayendo la atención de la susodicha - ¿te podría llamar por tu nombre? Creo que si de ahora en adelante seremos amigos no estaría bien llamarte por tu apellido - añadió sonrojado.

-Claro… entonces yo también le llamaré por su nombre - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Una cosa más… Sa… Sakura ¿Por qué dijiste que ya no celebras este día? Además no me trates con tanta propiedad me hace sentir viejo- le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Claro Shaoran… Respecto a tu pregunta… es que hoy es mi cumpleaños… pero casi nunca lo celebro te diría la razón pero aún me duele - dijo abrazándose un poco.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿Y cuántos cumples? - le dijo ya con una gran sonrisa que la paralizó por un momento.

-Si es mi cumpleaños y cumplo 20 - dijo un poco más animada.

-¿Te gustan las flores? - le pregunto levantándose rápidamente.

-Bueno no puedo decir que no, son muy bonitas - dijo levantándose por igual siendo ayudada por Xiao Lang.

-Puede ser que al rato te lleves una sorpresa - dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

-La esperaré con ansias - dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando estático por unos segundos a Xiao Lang.

**[Fin del Flash Back] [Horas más tarde]**

Ahora solo veía desde lejos el ramillete de flores que estaba en su escritorio pero ella en ese momento se encontraba acostada en la habitación provisional que tenían en la oficina, ahora su curiosidad era más grande ¿Qué tipo de vida tuvo Sakura?

-Si tío enseguida estaré allí… No se preocupe ella está bien no tiene nada… Si un medico la reviso… Le cuento más cuando llegue a casa… Si claro nos vemos - Decía Meiling cortando la llamada - Era tío Hien quiere que valla a la casa para ultimar detalles de la fiesta de ésta noche... ¿Sabes por qué mi tío comenzó hacer fiestas de disfraces para ésta fecha? - Pregunto Mei con las manos en la cintura.

-No lo tengo muy claro, supuestamente es algo en memoria de una persona, no lo sé muy bien Mei - dijo Xiao lang terminando de firmar algunos documentos.

-Bueno como sea me tengo que ir, nos vemos después… A por cierto Sakura ya se despertó, el doctor dijo que no tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos en un par de horas, cuídala - Le dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa burlesca dejando a Xiao Lang paralizado, a las únicas que había cuidado eran a sus hermanas, él no era un experto en cuidar mujeres.

-Creo que ya descanse bastante - dijo Sakura saliendo a la oficina agarrándose de las paredes recibiendo una mirada fija de Xiao Lang.

-Te dijeron que te quedaras descansando que lo que tenias no era resfriado sino que has excedido demasiado a tu cuerpo - le dijo regañándola y poniéndose de pie para llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

-Si bueno pero ya he descansado demasiado - le dijo recargándose en la pared cruzando los brazos dándole una pose de niña berrinchosa.

-No me podré a discutir contigo mejor llama a tu familia para que vengan por ti - le dijo cruzando también los brazos.

-Mmm… Bien lo hare pero no esperes que el lunes falte porque no lo hare - le dijo sacando su celular del pantalón ya se había vuelto a cambiar por lo que cargaba la misma ropa con la que llegó.

-¿Hola Kaho?... Si te habla Sakura… No nada pero me harías el favor de venir a traerme… No pasa nada… Si estoy segura lo que sucede es que parece que todo mundo se dedica a sobreprotegerme y me mandaron de regreso… Sabes que no lo uso… ¿Me vendrás a traer o tendré que pedir un taxi?... ¿A ELLOS? Kaho es cierto que quiero ir a casa pero no estoy desesperada, sabes perfectamente que ese par me pedirá por más de un mes diferentes cosas "pagando el favor"… Está bien los esperaré pero diles que si algo le sucede a mi auto los masacraré y no tendrán su ración de dulces por más de un mes… Ok los espero, nos vemos luego - Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono y hacia diferentes gestos Xiao Lang la miraba sorprendido en todo lo que ella había estado en la empresa no mostraba tales emociones.

-Bien presiento que vendrán como en 30 minutos - dijo guardando su celular afirmando con la cabeza haciendo un gesto infantil - Oye Shaoran… - añadió volteándolo a ver, solo para volverse a quedar callada y apartar la vista un poco ruborizada ya que él tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-Por cierto ahora que me recuerdo… Mi padre me dijo que te diera esto - dijo Xiao Lang entregándole un sobre dorado sin notar el rubor de Sakura

-¿Qué es? - dijo Sakura encarándolo y tomando el sobre.

-Es una invitación para la fiesta de disfraces de ésta noche - Expresó regresando a sentarse y seguir con los documentos.

-Fiesta de disfraces… _"¿Qué está esperando de mí señor Hien?"_ - pensó abriendo el sobre observando una linda tarjeta en tonos dorados.

Lo que invitación decía era:

_**"Mi pequeña y querida niña te preguntarás porqué te mando esta invitación todos los años pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal yo se que todavía estás en luto y te echas la culpa… Esta fiesta siempre la he hecho pensando en ti porque tienes una vida muy prometedora por delante y solo dejando el pasado atrás lograras alcanzar las metas que te has propuesto y si por alguna razón ya no pensaste en tu futuro… Creo que es el tiempo para volver a empezar… si tienes pensado asistir no te preocupes por tu vestuario la pequeña Tomoyo se ofreció a hacerlo, te estaremos esperando.**_

_**Nos vemos en la mansión Li a las 8:00 PM**_

_**Con mucho cariño Hien Li"**_

Después de leer la invitación no se podía negar a ir ya que siempre le había llegado pero nunca había ido, solo esperaba que ese día fuera inolvidable.

-_"Mamá si estas viéndome ayúdame a escapar y encontrar una salida"_- Pensó tristemente dirigiendo su vista a la ventana para luego posarla sobre Shaoran que se veía muy serio leyendo unos documentos a lo que solo sonrió, fuera del vidrio estaba el mismo espíritu de la mañana con una gran sonrisa.

-_"Esfuérzate mi pequeña, ya verás que encontrarás tu salida aunque en el camino situaciones muy difíciles encontrarás que solo las personas que más quieres te ayudarán"_ - decía el espíritu un poco triste para después desaparecer dejando a la pareja discutiendo.

**Continuara…**

**Bien sé que me tarde pero prometo que el siguiente capit lo traeré más rápido se lo debo a mi querida hermana Cami jjeje gracias por sus reviews y perdón por la Cacografía… Nos leemos en el siguiente Capit.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje. Éste capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana Cami-Chan por su cumpleaños algo atrasado pero bueno jjeje ahora si empecemos… **_

—Pero ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi auto? Ustedes dos considérense muertos… Les di una advertencia y pienso cumplirla — Decía sumamente molesta Sakura rodeada de un aura muy tenebrosa haciendo temblar a todos los que estaban cerca, exceptuando a Shaoran que solo reía de las ocurrencias de esos chicos.

— Tranquilízate Sakurita solo hay que mandarlo a un taller de mecánica y quedará como nuevo — decía un joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados con una gota en el cuello.

— Además nosotros no tuvimos la culpa… Nos retaron y no nos íbamos a dejar ganar — dijo otro joven de cabello negro y de ojos azules muy calmado con los brazos cruzados.

— Spinel no estás ayudando en nada, solo estas empeorando las cosas…

—Sera mejor que se escondan debajo de las piedras si no quieren ser asesinados — interrumpió Sakura avanzando, sus ojos verdes parecían sacar fuego literalmente y hubieran sido masacrados a no ser que Shaoran la agarro del brazo.

— Ya tranquilízate Sakura, recuerda no emociones negativas — dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

—Mmm bien —. Dijo suspirando, solo para después voltear a verlos provocando que ambos jóvenes se estremecieran — Considérense afortunados, pero a cambio quiero el Lamborghini que tanto te gusta… y no tendrán su ración de dulce… Mi auto está destruido.

— Melodramática — dijeron al mismo tiempo muy bajito.

**[Minutos antes]**

—Por cierto mencionaste algo a cerca de cuidar un auto ¿A qué te referiste? — preguntó Shaoran bajando del ascensor

— Fue un regalo de parte de mi abuelo materno pero no escatimó en gastos y lo hizo especialmente pensando en mí, por eso mi auto es único en su especie y lo cuido muchísimo —respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa caminando hacia la entrada del edificio hasta que se quedo estática.

— Ehh ya veo… ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo al ver que Sakura no avanzaba recibiendo solo una mirada asesina de su parte que lo asusto.

— Mataré a ese par...

— Oye espera — dijo pero ya Sakura estaba bastante lejos para escucharlo.

— ¡Kerberos y Spinel! Espero que tengan una buena excusa o sufrirán las consecuencias — El sonido de su voz retumbó por todo el lobby asustando a todos en el proceso.

—Sakurita…

— ¿Ese es mi auto? — dijo viendo un Subaru Impreza Wrx Sti en full negro destruido siendo jalado por una grúa a lo que solo pudo decir —: Que alguien me detenga — Para su suerte el que estaba detrás de ella era Shaoran que solo sonreía.

**[Actualmente]**

Sakura acariciaba a su auto y se lamentaba pero al llegar a cierto punto se paro y volvió a verlos muy molesta, a lo que los gemelos no hicieron más que carcajearse, dejando a Shaoran muy confundido.

— Ahora si díganme ¿Dónde está mi auto? Porque este no es —dijo Sakura acercándose peligrosamente al par que solo se carcajeaba por lo que solo los amenazo —: Kerito si me dices donde esta mi auto prometo que te comprare 3 docenas de chocolate importadas de Inglaterra y a ti Spinel te llevaré a ese restaurante que tanto deseas hasta puedo conseguirte una cita… Pero primero mi auto.

— Hay Sakurita tú y tus chantajes — dijo el joven de ojos dorados llamado Kerberos.

— ¿Cómo crees que lo íbamos a traer? Eso sería suicidio, tu queridísimo auto está muy bien guardado en el garaje de tu casa — dijo Spinel negando con la cabeza.

— Entonces si arruinaron el que trajeron, han pensado en ¿qué nos vamos a ir?

— Claro que si, en realidad este auto es de Spinel, él mío esta parqueado un poco más atrás… Es el dorado de allá — dijo Kerberos señalando un hermoso Lamborghini.

—Parece que con ustedes es lo mismo… Bien par de gemelos vámonos, si no la señora gruñona nos va a regañar — añadió con una hermosa sonrisa contagiando a todos.

— Sabes que si Kaho te oye estarás en problemas, al igual con Touya si se entera que le has dicho a su esposa así — dijo Kerberos pasando su brazo por sus hombros pero notó algo que le hacía falta — Oye Sakurita y tus lentes, es raro verte sin ellos, aparte de…

—Creo que están en la oficina espérenme un momento —dijo después de haber callado a Kerberos con un codazo en las costillas, dejándolo casi en el suelo provocando las burlas de su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Así son siempre Sakura? — dijo Shaoran viendo el auto algo desconcertado, ¿Quién es su sano juicio chocaría un auto para hacer una broma?

—A veces pienso que son insoportables, pero así son ellos… ¿No has visto mis lentes? — preguntó no dándole mucha importancia al carácter de ese par.

—Se quebraron cuando estábamos discutiendo ¿No lo recuerdas? — dijo un tanto dudoso provocando un leve sonrojo en Sakura.

**[Flashback]**

— Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja eso allí y dedícate a descansar mientras vienen por ti — decía Shaoran un poco molesto por encontrar in fraganti a Sakura ordenando la oficina, a lo que ella solo sonreía nerviosa de ser pillada.

—Me aburro sin nada que hacer además esto no es nada pesado — dijo mostrando un montón de papeles que llevaba.

—Dámelos… — dijo gruñendo un poco por encontrarse con una persona tan testaruda como ella.

—No — le respondió apartando todos los documentos.

—Dámelos

—No

—Dámelos

—No

—Que me los des —le dijo tomando sus manos con los documentos.

—No, no te los daré, no soy ninguna inútil — le dijo empezando a forcejear por ver quien se quedaba con los documentos hasta que Shaoran ejerció más fuerza provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, ninguno de los dos abría los ojos pero al hacerlo ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, ya que estaban a milímetros de sus caras.

— Lo lamento — dijo Sakura rápidamente, levantándose a la velocidad del sonido viendo hacia otro lado en el cual se encontraba sus lentes quebrados.

—No yo lo lamento — dijo Shaoran sonrojado incorporándose.

**[Fin del flashback]**

— ahhhh… ya me acorde —dijo Sakura sonrojándose por el recuerdo a lo que solo atino a decir —: Nos vemos después.

Shaoran solo sonrió cuando vio que Sakura regañaba a ese par… Su día no había terminado pero sentía que lo que iba era maravilloso, lo dejo asombrado ver que ella le arrebataba las llaves amenazando a uno de los gemelos por haberle hecho una broma de tan mal gusto… Por lo que parecía ella era una cajita de sorpresas que le encantaría descubrir, lo último que vio de ella esa tarde fue su gran sonrisa a pisar a fondo el acelerador de ese magnífico auto.

—Ahora si nos dirás ¿Quién es el muñequito de porcelana que estaba contigo? — Preguntó Kerberos con los brazos en el cuello y disfrutando del aire ya que era descapotado.

—Interesante sobrenombre que le colocaste… Pero no te diré, deja de ser tan curioso… Por cierto ¿ya les dijeron de la fiesta de esta noche? ¿Ya tienen sus disfraces?—dijo Sakura manejando por toda la autopista a más de 160 KM/H.

— Si Tomoyo se está encargando de los disfraces ya sabes cómo es ella, al parecer el señor Hien sabe como complacer a esta jovencita — dijo Spinel en la parte de atrás tratando de dormir un poco.

— Dejando eso de lado… ¿Te apuntarías a ir conmigo a la competencia de carreras que hay el domingo? — Pregunto Kerberos a sabiendas que Sakura no negaría.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? Claro que voy…

—No puede ser con lo que son autos, carreras, música y deportes extremos este par sin duda se llevan de maravilla como si fueran hermanos — susurró Spinel más dormido que despierto pero escuchando la emoción de esos dos.

Una vez llegaron a casa empezó la diversión ya que casi toda la familia estaba reunida, Tomoyo era una gran diseñadora de modas que amaba hacer cualquier tipo de vestuarios, Kaho era una responsable ama de casa y dueña de una importante casa de modas por lo que trabajaba en conjunto con Tomoyo, Touya se encargaba de manejar la empresa heredada por su madre, Spinel diseñaban autos y Kerberos los probaba por lo que siempre tenían diferentes modelos y Sakura era de todo un poco ya que por ser la más pequeña había aprendido de todos pero era dueña de una pastelería que de vez en cuando iba a ayudar.

La tarde se les pasó rapidísimo entre pruebas y arreglos de vestuarios claro está que los gemelos Tsukishiro se les unieron a un par de horas después de la llegada de Sakura… Todos sabían que el cumpleaños de Sakura no traía recuerdos muy memorables pero gracias a la ayuda de Hien Li poco a poco ese suceso iba quedando atrás.

— Tomoyo ¿tú crees que lo que hago está mal? — dijo Sakura cuando estaba probándose su vestido a lo que la joven Tomoyo que poseía su cabello cenizo y ojos igual que una amatista solo la veía tranquilamente — No me mal entiendas… es que todos estos años lo he evitado pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente no he hecho ningún esfuerzo en recordar las cosas que viví antes de aquel accidente.

— Sakura solo sé tú misma, te lo dije hace algunos años, aquí en esta casa, nadie te juzga, aprende que la vida está llena de dificultades pero allí reside su belleza, ya que si las cosas fueran fáciles la vida sería muy aburrida, animo Sakura hoy es tu cumpleaños número veintiuno así que disfrútalo porque otra vez no llegará — le dijo Tomoyo abrazándola y consolándola porque sabía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

— Ya están listas chicas —dijo Kerberos vestido de un oso amarillo con extrañas orejas provocando las risas de ambas chicas —. No entré para que se rieran, ya todo está listo solo faltan ustedes dos así que apresúrense o llegaremos tarde.

— Solo estoy haciendo unos ajustes si quieren adelántense, nosotras nos vamos en el auto de Sakura —dijo Tomoyo volviendo a su trabajo ajustando el traje de Sakura.

— Bien entonces las esperamos allá —dijo Spinel entrando haciendo reír a todos los presentes, él estaba vestido igual que su hermano solo que el color era negro.

— Te has visto en un espejo lo ridículo que te ves — Comentó Kerberos entre carcajadas.

— No te preocupes peor que tú no me miro, eso me consuela — respondió Spinel parando en seco las carcajadas de Kerberos pero haciendo reír a las chicas.

— Solo vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde — respondió un joven por detrás vestido de pantalón blanco, camisa blanca que llevaba una piedra celeste exactamente en el pecho, encima un abrigo blanco con azul y para darle más realce tenía un par de alas, su cabello normalmente castaño había sido cambiado por uno de color blanco y por su carácter le daba el toque perfecto de un ángel.

— Yue te ves excelente — dijo Sakura en frente a un espejo.

—Sabía que te quedaría perfecto, justo a tu personalidad — le dijo Tomoyo observándolo con una sonrisa.

—No se demoren demasiado, o vendremos a buscarlas — les dijo Yue seriamente.

— Bien Sakurita solo me falta que colocarte las joyas y listo… Tienes que quitarte ese collar que siempre cargas — le dijo después de que se habían quedado solas en la casa, señalando la mitad del Ying Yang rojo.

—Tomoyo yo no te digo nada acerca de los diseños pero jamás en la vida me quitaré este collar — le dijo agarrando fuertemente el collar.

—Sabía que dirías eso, por lo que hice algo especial, solo lo trasladaremos — le dijo sonriendo mientras juntaba las manos.

—Está bien… Oye Tomoyo no te había dicho que te ves muy bien con ese vestido, es más hasta te vez algo misteriosa — dijo Sakura señalando el vestido de Tomoyo que era de una sola pieza que caía hasta el suelo compuesto de triángulos negro, con un escote muy atrevido que le llegaba al nacimiento de sus pechos, las mangas eran largas pero poseían un corte hasta los hombros y cubriendo sus brazos estaba una fina tela de seda negra que le llegaba hasta un anillo que tenía en ambas manos, su maquillaje era suave pero de colores oscuros, su cabello suelto y unos aretes dorados en forma de sol.

— Gracias… pero me gusta más el tuyo — le respondió un poco sonrojada, el de Sakura era un vestido blanco sencillo en los hombros tenía unos revuelitos de donde salían sus mangas largas de seda beige transparente con un escote que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, por debajo utilizaba un corsé beige empedrado, su cabello suelto con una corona que dibujaba una estrella, aretes dorados largos y como toque final su collar rojo que le llegaba hasta el corazón— Es sencillo como tú.

— No es para tanto, es bonito porque tú lo hiciste — susurró apenada.

— Si tú lo dices… Como ya estamos listas que te parece si nos vamos o nos estarán llamando en un par de minutos porque no llegamos — anunció Tomoyo tomando una cartera de mano negro al mismo estilo que su vestido.

Mientras ellas estaban preparándose para irse los demás ya habían llegado a la mansión Li que es donde se realizaría la fiesta, ya muchos invitados habían llegado y ellos llamaban mucho la atención tanto las chicas como los chicos.

— Sean bienvenidos, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Sakura y la pequeña Tomoyo? — Pregunto Hien Li vestido de drácula al acercarse al grupo.

— Ellas vienen en camino, Tomoyo estaba haciendo unos ajustes al vestido de Sakura — dijo Touya vestido de caballero de la época medieval cruzando los brazos un poco enojado.

— Veo que esta niña sí que tiene ideas — dijo al ver a Kerberos, Spinel, Yue y Rubí.

— Mientras ustedes hablan aquí, yo iré a socializar con alguien más… Me acompañas querido — dijo Nakuru sin darle tiempo a Yukito de responder ya que solo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo.

—Veo que tiene mucha energía… Ustedes hagan lo mismo que Nakuru y Yukito, vallan a bailar o a hablar con algún conocido, es una fiesta disfruten — decía Hien señalando más adentro en la mansión yendo a saludar a otras personas.

Todos estaban ya disfrutando la fiesta algunos hablando, otros tratando de conseguir pareja y otros simplemente bailando, Sakura y Tomoyo todavía iban por la autopista, la primera disfrutaba de manejar su auto a grandes velocidades y la ultima solo se agarraba de donde pudiera ya que ella no le gustaba la velocidad.

— Shaoran ¿no vas a bailar? Hay muchas jóvenes que mueren por bailar contigo — dijo un joven de ojos azules vestido con un traje azul con el símbolo del sol y la luna de manera burlesca.

—Por el momento no tengo muchos deseos de bailar Eriol además tú deberías de seguir tu propio concejo — contesto Shaoran vestido de pantalón negro, botas negras que le llegaban a la espinilla, una camisa blanca manga larga que tenia desabotonados tres botones dejando ver así sus bien formados músculos, un collar que tenia la mitad del símbolo del Ying Yang en negro y su cabello como siempre alborotado adornado con una corona le daban la imagen de un rey sexy y fuerte.

— Te informo que no hay nadie por el momento que llame mi atención, con las que he hablado son muy simpáticas pero fácilmente se confunden con mi forma de hablar — dijo Eriol tomando un poco de coñac que andaba repartiendo el mesero.

—No crees que…

— ¡Eriol! ¿Cuánto tiempo de no verte? — interrumpió una chica vestida con un traje negro pegado una cola que salía de su cinturón y un par de orejas de gato que adornaban su cabello, acompañada de un chico vestido de Batman.

— Nakuru y Yukito que placer verlo por aquí y el pequeño Azuma ¿Cómo esta? — dijo después de analizarlos un momento.

— A como tú lo viste ya esta mas grande, ahorita se quedo con su abuela mientras nosotros veníamos a disfrutar la fiesta — dijo Nakuru agarrando el brazo de Yukito más fuerte de la emoción.

—Parece que no has cambiado…

— Y no creo que cambie — dijo Yukito con una sonrisa haciendo que su esposa se separara de el indignada —. No saques conclusiones querida, no he dicho que eso sea malo.

— Esta bien te creeré solo porque ya llevamos 6 años casados y nunca te has quejado de cómo soy — contesto Nakuru con los brazos cruzados viendo a la persona que estaba a la par de Eriol — Guao Shaoran no te conocía estas muy guapo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás bailando?

— Porque no quiero bailar Nakuru — dijo Shaoran sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca provocando que varias mujeres que estaban cerca suspiraran.

— Creo que está esperando a alguien — informó Eriol con una sonrisa.

— Y tú Eriol ¿Por qué estás aquí y no bailando? O ¿es que acaso también esperas a alguien? — quiso saber Nakuru

— Solo me estoy refrescando un momento.

— ¿Oye ya viste a las dos chicas que acaban de entrar? — dijo un chico vestido de pirata cerca de donde se encontraba Shaoran y los demás.

— Son unas bellezas, ¿No crees que se parecen a las chicas de los Card Captor´s? — dijo su acompañante con una mano en la barbilla, dejando por un momento paralizados a Nakuru y a Yukito

— Ahora que lo pienso si pero no son ellas — le contesto el otro retirándose de la mesa de bebidas.

— Creo que ya llegaron las chicas Yukito vamos a verlas que yo no las he visto — dijo Nakuru agarrando la mano de su esposo un poco nerviosa, confundiendo a Shaoran y haciendo reír a Eriol.

— ¿Los podemos acompañar? — Pregunto Eriol dejando su vaso en la mesa.

— Claro porque no — contesto Yukito dirigiéndose a la entrada seguido de los curiosos de Shaoran y Eriol.

— Mis niñas se tardaron en llegar — decía Hien abrazándolas

— Lo siento señor Hien es mi culpa todavía me hacían falta algunos detalles mínimos en el vestido de Sakura y se nos hizo tarde — decía Tomoyo un tanto apenada.

— Bueno no importa, parece que Sakura está emocionada hablando con Kerberos — dijo Hien viendo reír a Sakura con Kerberos.

— Superé el record Kero, hice aproximadamente 25 minutos hasta aquí, normalmente me había hecho 45 minutos — decía Sakura alardeando.

— Pero mi niña eso es peligroso — decía Hien preocupado.

— Nada que una piloto experta en carreras no pueda manejar — añadió Sakura emocionada.

— Pasando a otra cosa, disfruten la fiesta mis niñas... Sakura el lunes ve a mi oficina te tengo una sorpresa y Feliz cumpleaños querida por un momento pensé que no vendrías de nuevo este año — le dijo Hien abrazándola fuertemente.

— Ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás — dijo Sakura correspondiendo su abrazo conmoviendo a todos los miembros de la familia que estaban presentes.

— Pero que bien te ves Tomoyo, te vez misteriosa — le dijeron por detrás a Tomoyo nada más y nada menos que Nakuru.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de ti Nakuru.

— Bueno no se puede esperar menos de nuestra magnifica diseñadora — decía Nakuru abrazando a Tomoyo.

— No digas eso, no soy tan buena — decía sonrojándose un poco.

— Que chica tan modesta, si tu diseñaste todos los trajes de la familia es más a Ino le hiciste un traje de princesa solo para que no llorara — decía con las manos en la cintura.

— Y yo porque estoy siendo apartada —dijo una vocecita chillona atrayendo la mirada del grupo.

— Eso es Mei porque estabas bailando — contestó Shaoran con los brazos cruzados.

— Que bien se ven todos — dijo viendo el vestuario de todos hasta que se quedo viendo Kerberos y Spinel — Ustedes se ven graciosos… Pensándolo bien, tío ¿Quiénes son ellos? — añadió Meiling haciéndolos reír.

— Los voy a presentar Shaoran, Eriol y Meiling ellos son los gemelos Kerberos y Spinel, Touya y su esposa Kaho, Yukito y Nakuru que ya conocen, la pequeña Tomoyo y la pequeña Sakura que hoy esta de cumpleaños — dijo señalándolos a cada uno.

—Señor Hien no diga eso — dijo Sakura apenada.

— Es Sakura ¿la misma que yo conozco? ¿O es otra? — dijo Meiling acercándose a ella haciendo reír a Sakura de nervios.

— Es la misma que conoces Mei, ¿Qué no vez que sus ojos son verdes? — dijo Shaoran asombrando a los que lo conocen y haciendo sospechar a los demás.

— Feliz Cumpleaños Sakurita — dijo Meiling emocionada abrazando a Sakura que solamente le respondió su abrazo escondiendo su cara que se había tornado triste.

— Gracias — Susurró

— ¿Qué les parece si van a bailar antes de que se acabe la fiesta? — dijo Hien viendo a su esposa vestida de cleopatra buscándolo.

Así cada uno de los que tenían pareja desaparecieron, Meiling se llevo a Kerberos para según ella molestarlo, Spinel fue tras una chica vestida de fantasma, Eriol y Tomoyo congeniaron a primer instante dejando a Sakura y Shaoran solos.

— ¿Desea bailar mi bella reina? — pregunto Shaoran bromeando haciendo una reverencia.

— Si es con usted por supuesto — dijo Sakura siguiéndole el juego haciendo una reverencia por igual pero sin notar las palabras que había dicho, en el instante que ellos iban a bailar cambiaron a un vals **[Tiempo de vals - Chayanne] **sin notarlo ambos llamaron la atención, primero porque eran los únicos que tenían coronas y segundo porque se veían muy bien juntos, provocando que les formaran un circulo mientras los observaban bailar... Cuando terminó la canción todos les aplaudieron, sonrojándolos, para después seguir bailando.

— Que pena —dijo Sakura bajando un poco la mirada centrándose en el collar que cargaba Shaoran, tomándose el atrevimiento de tocarlo.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Shaoran lo más calmado posible.

— Son iguales y encajan perfectamente — respondió levantando su collar acomodándolo con el de Shaoran, formando así el Ying Yang completo, sorprendiendo a Shaoran porque ese dije era especial solo con la pareja correcta encajaba y la persona que lo tenía hace años que no la ve ¿Podría ser ella aquella niña de la que se enamoró?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Me tarde mucho otra vez pero lo importante es que aquí está, por cierto si quieren ver los disfraces los colocaré en mi muro y en el Group Evil, espero lo hallan disfrutado y gracias a todos por sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo jjeje nos leemos en el siguiente capit.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje_

[Shaoran POV]

Después de bailar aun estaba impactado, ¿Cómo es que Sakura tenía el otro dije?... Esperen su nombre es Sakura ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ella es mi pequeña Rubí, que dejé en el aeropuerto hace 6 años, su cabello, sus ojos verdes como esmeralda, todo coincide pero entonces ¿Por qué solo sonrió? ¿Será que no me reconoció? Aquí hay algo más grave y voy a averiguar que es, porque nadie de la noche a la mañana se olvida de una persona muy importante ¿O sí?

— Sakura ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? — Podría llevarme una desilusión y lo sabia pero si no se lo decía esto me tendría con los nervios de punta hasta saber la verdad.

— ¿Qué sucede Shaoran?— contestó ella viéndome con esos enormes ojos verdes que me recordaban nuestro pasado.

— Pues veras…

—Sakura ven nos vamos a sacar un par de fotos para recordar esta fiesta ¿O estás ocupada? — dijo esa chica de cabello negro que despedía una extraña aura de misterio pero sus ojos me calaban al igual que lo hace Eriol fue cuando me di cuenta que Sakura me decía algo.

— Shaoran… ¿Shaoran?

— Lo siento Sakura ¿Qué decías? — Eso me hacia quedar como un tonto pero no pude evitar preguntar.

— Estabas a punto de preguntarme algo y bueno pues…

— Otro día te lo pregunto ahora ve, no hay problema — Quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero eso podía esperar, no quería hacer alguna pregunta mientras estuviera esa chica que parecía Eriol pero en versión femenina.

Sin embargo después de ese baile no la vi en toda la noche ya que mis padres y mis hermanas se encargo de mantenerla ocupada de cierta forma me recuerdan como cuando éramos pequeños y su mamá iba a la empresa… Aunque ahorita que recuerdo ¿Dónde estará la señora Nadeshiko? Recuerdo que ellas siempre estaban juntas… Como que en estos años lo único que ha hecho aparte de ponerse hermosa es guardar muchos secretos que me encargare de averiguar.

[Fin POV][Al día siguiente]

— Tomy es exclusivamente necesario ¿qué valla a este concierto? Estoy cansada no quiero ir — dijo Sakura tirándose en uno de los sillones de la enorme sala vestida con un mini short azul y una blusa verde limón de tirantes.

— Si Sakura es muy necesario — replicó Tomoyo con las manos en las caderas viendo como su mejor amiga y prima suspiraba.

— ¿Qué pasa mounstro no dijiste que esperabas este concierto? — dijo Touya en un tono burlón.

— Déjame en paz hermano, me duele la cabeza — decía Sakura recostando su cabeza sin hacerle mucho caso.

— Y yo que pensé que todo lo que decías te lo tomabas más en serio — dijo Yue pensativamente.

— Yo pensé lo mismo Yue — dijeron Yukito, Rubí y Nakuru al mismo tiempo.

— Con lo difícil que fue conseguir las entradas — dijo Kerberos entrando con dos pases en mano, para después mirarse todos los presentes y reírse a carcajadas.

— De acuerdo exactamente que quieren todos ustedes, la única manera que sea yo la víctima es porque algo traman — dijo Sakura levantándose molesta y viendo a las nueve personas presentes que pararon inmediatamente de reír para colocarse serios pero ninguno hablo —. ¿Qué sucede? Me están poniendo nerviosa.

— Hablaremos después del concierto — dijo Touya seriamente alejándose de la sala.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? — Pregunto siguiendo con la vista a Touya un poco preocupada.

— No te preocupes por él, mejor arréglate para el concierto que será entre 3 horas — Añadió Tomoyo con una media sonrisa preocupándola más.

— ¿Qué traje será hoy? — dijo Sakura un poco triste porque no confiaban en ella.

— ¿Hoy? —Preguntó un poco desubicada pero inmediatamente cambio su rostro por una sonrisa — Hoy será especial.

— Solo espero que sea algo ligero y no muy elaborado — dijo subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

La vida de cada uno de ellos giraba entorno a una sola persona, ella era la protegida, la consentida, la que no salía sin antes avisar, la que siempre tenía algún acompañante secreto… Ella lo sabia pero como siempre desde hace cinco años no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar y hacia lo que le decían como una muñeca de trapo.

[Una hora después en la mansión Li]

—Vámonos no quiero llegar tarde o podrían acabarse los buenos lugares — decía Meiling bajando las escaleras de la mansión rápidamente.

— Meiling es solo un concierto más de ese grupo no te emociones tanto — replico por quinta vez Shaoran desde la sala leyendo un libro policiaco.

— ¿Chicas ya están listas? — grito Meiling desde la cocina intentando comer algo.

— Danos cinco minutos y estamos listas —dijeron cuatro chicas al unisolo desde los pisos superiores.

— Pues apresúrense que no queda mucho tiempo — añadió un poco más desesperada.

— Shaoran — dijo un señora de cabello y ojos negros haciendo levantarla mirada del susodicho.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo madre? — dijo Shaoran dejando de leer su libro.

— Quiero que acompañes a tus hermanas y a tu prima que hoy no podrá ir Eriol — dijo acomodándose a la par de su hijo arrebatándole el libro y comenzando a leer.

— Solo iré a arreglarme — le dijo a su madre ganándose una sonrisa de su parte y dirigiéndose a la cocina —. Si quieren que las lleve me tendrán que esperarme.

— ¡Si al fin el gran Shaoran nos acompañara al concierto! — grito Meiling muy emocionada.

— Meiling deja de gritar que acabaré sin oídos — dijo Shaoran exasperado de la actitud de su prima.

— Ten en cuenta que iras a un concierto primito — añadió Meiling sarcásticamente.

— No te preocupes lo tengo en cuenta y si no fuera porque mi madre me lo pidió no iría… No sé que le hayan de divertido estar entre tanta gente gritando como locas por un montón de ineptos que no hacen más que aparentar que les agrada estar cerca de muchos lunáticos.

— Sabes que entre esos lunáticos como tú les dices estamos nosotros — dijo Meiling molesta.

— Yo no cuento porque iré como un favor a mi madre de cuidarlas a ustedes — añadió Shaoran subiendo tranquilamente las gradas.

— A veces eres la persona más odiosa, cuando será el día que cambies esa actitud — susurro Meiling viendo la comida que había preparado pero ya sin apetito.

[Minutos antes en el lugar del concierto]

— ¿Qué les parece si tocamos algunas de las primeras canciones? — dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules vestidas con una bata.

— Yo secundo la moción de Rubí ya tenemos tiempo de no tocas esas canciones — dijo otra de las chicas de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa igualmente vestida con una bata.

— Si, será divertido oír a todos gritando y cantando las antiguas canciones — dijo un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos celestes recostado en un sillón con una bata puesta, ganándose una afirmación de parte de su gemelo.

— Por nosotros no hay problema — dijeron los chicos de cabellos y ojos grises al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y tú qué dices hermano? — dijo la chica de cabello rojo llamada Rubí.

— Será un lindo recordatorio de nuestros comienzos… Recuerden que se acerca nuestro aniversario como banda — dijo su hermano.

— ¡Está decidido! — dijeron todos muy animados.

— Chicos 3 minutos antes de que comience — decían dos chicas de cabello morado con rosado vestidas de ojos dorados vestidas de pantalón negro con botones en la cadera y una blusa remera con lentejuelas una en color rojo y la otra en color turquesa.

— La mejor parte del día está a punto de comenzar — dijo Rubí muy emocionada quitándose la bata mostrando así una blusa de tirantes anchos de color beige con detalles de perlas y encajes en el cuello, algo holgada pero prensada con la ancha costura de la falda de color verde que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, con algunos detalles de piedrecitas redondas en color blanco.

— Hoy estás muy animada Rubí, alguna razón en especial — dijo la joven colocándose un pasador en forma de mariposa en su largo cabello Rubio.

— Una de las razones Amatista, es que recordé que cuando era más pequeña mi hermano me corrió por toda la casa por unas partituras — dijo Rubí entre pequeñas risas después de colocarse un pasador en forma de estrella en su cabello rojo.

— Fue divertido para ti, yo tenía examen al día siguiente y por tu culpa no pude estudiar — dijo Titán saliendo del camerino con rumbo al escenario.

— Como sea, ya vamos, Luna me está volviendo loco de tantos mensajes — añadió Grey siguiendo a Titán.

Los hombres estaban vestidos de pantalón mezclilla negro con una playera polo cuello Sport de manga corta, Titán de color naranja, Grey de color gris oscuro, Snow de color blanco, Blue de color amarillo y Dark de color Azul.

Ya en el escenario todo estaba dispuesto para comenzar el concierto, la escenografía era de una parada de autobús con un fondo de la playa, a un lado de la parada se encontraba la batería y el bajo, al otro lado estaba el piano, dos guitarras eléctricas y al frente dos pedestales con dos guitarras electroacústicas.

Los fans estaban esperando ansiosamente que saliera la banda por lo que gritaban, de repente las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar regresando la luz pero con todos en sus puestos, alborotando a un más a todos.

_[Playa Limbo - Imaginarte]_

— ¡Sí! Imaginarte — Gritaba Meiling con euforia levantando las manos —. Vamos Shaoran no me digas que no te gusta… Diviértete es un concierto no una aburrida reunión de negocios.

— Sigue cantando y déjame en paz — dijo Shaoran sentado con los brazos cruzados oyendo la dulce voz de la cantante que le recuerda a alguien pero no sabe quién es.

— Ahora todos canten con nosotros una de nuestra primeras canciones — decía la joven Rubí con una gran sonrisa señalando a todo el público con la guitarra puesta.

_[Scandal - Shunken Sentimental]_

El concierto duro unas horas más donde todo mundo disfruto claro exceptuando a Shaoran que seguía sentado solo oyendo la música.

— Shaoran ya levántate el concierto termino, vámonos — dijo Meiling tratando de levantar a su primo por el brazo pero no lográndolo.

— Mei siéntate un momento y espera a que todos salgan, de esta manera ahorraremos gasolina y ayudaremos al medio ambien…

— ¡Alto allí! Dime ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde está mi primo? — Decía Meiling interrumpiendo a Shaoran con las manos en alto — El verdadero Shaoran lo hablaría de ahorrar… Aunque la que si ha hablado últimamente de cuidar el ambiente es Sakura.

— Ya déjate de cosas, mejor dime ¿Dónde se metieron mis hermanas? — preguntó Shaoran levantándose de su asiento estirándose un poco.

— Fueron a tratar de encontrar a los Card Captor´s quieren un autógrafo — dijo Meiling suspirando.

— Iré a buscarlas, si ellas regresan llámame.

— Pero ellas también cargan teléfono — decía Meiling con los brazos cruzados.

— Ponte a pensar que ese cuarteto anden en una búsqueda implacable ¿Crees que oirán el teléfono? — dijo Shaoran un poco de enojado y sarcástico.

— Si lo pones de esa manera me imagino que no... ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en el auto? — Pregunto Mei extendiendo la mano para recibir las llaves.

— Llámame si regresan al auto — dijo Shaoran alejándose.

— Chicas ahora podemos buscar con más calma Shaoran anda en su búsqueda — dijo Meiling por teléfono con una gran sonrisa.

[En los camerinos]

— Estoy exhausta —decía Amatista recostándose en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

— Yo también lo estoy — añadió Rubí estirándose.

— Momentos como éste, se necesita algo liquido — dijo cerrando los ojos.

— Si quieres puedo ir por unas bebidas — dijo Rubí colocándose un collar que estaba en su buro.

— Te lo agradecería muero de sed — respondió casi al instante medio levantándose.

— Sabes que los agradecimientos son caros de mi parte — dijo sonriendo mientras la señalaba —. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

— Hoy quiero una gaseosa, tengo rato de no tomar algo así.

— En seguida regreso — dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

La máquina expendedora de bebidas estaba bastante lejos pero era seguro puesto que a ese lugar solo personas seleccionadas tenían derecho al paso.

— Bueno… Ya me perdí — decía Shaoran en frente de una maquina de bebidas —. ¿Por qué será que este lugar esta tan solitario? — pregunto viendo a todas partes.

— Puedo saber ¿Quién es y cómo entro aquí? — dijo una voz detrás de él en un tono enojado.

— Yo solo… No le interesa — dijo Shaoran al voltearse y darse cuenta de quién era.

— Pues si me interesa usted está en un área prohibida — dijo Rubí molesta por el tono utilizado de Shaoran.

— En serio… pues entérese que si piensa que la busco está muy equivocada, busco cosas más interesante… No señoritas que ocultan las cosas — dijo viéndola de arriba abajo con tono sarcástico y sorprendiendo con esto a Rubí.

— ¿Se ha visto en un espejo? No hay persona que no tenga secretos y por lo que veo me parece que usted es uno — dijo en el mismo tono cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

— Por lo menos no vendo mi imagen y pretendo cosas que no son — respondió recargándose en la máquina de bebidas.

— Pues a mí me parece que vende su cuer…

— No crea que por ser famosa puedes decir cosas… —dijo agarrándole el cabello pero en el acto le quito su cabello rojo dejándole su color natural castaño — ¡Sakura! — añadió dejando caer la peluca al suelo muy sorprendido.

— yo… Shaoran… — decía Sakura al borde del llanto tras ser descubierta.

— Ahora entiendo porque defendías tanto a este grupo… Solo dime algo… ¿Cómo es que tienes ese collar? ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? Yo te hubiera creído, te hubiera apoyado — grito Shaoran colocándose las manos en la cara pero antes de que le contestara sonó su celular — Ahora qué demonios quieres Meiling — remato por celular.

— _Tranquilo Shaoran solo te quería decir que ya todas estamos en el auto solo faltas tú_ — dijo Mei un poco molesta por cómo le hablo su primo.

— En seguida voy para allá Meiling — dijo cortando la llamada viendo fijamente a Sakura —. Me traicionaste eso es seguro y sabes perfectamente que no soy de los que perdonan fácilmente.

— No podía contarte de todo esto sin que supieras toda la verdad — decía sollozando agarrando fuertemente su collar.

— Aquí estas Rubí ¿porque tardas tanto? — dijo Sol atrás de Sakura sin darse cuenta de su cabello.

— Sol hazme el favor de indicarle la salida a este joven — dijo dándole la espalda a Shaoran y caminando muy seria de regreso a los camerinos dejando su peluca en el suelo.

— Claro que lo hare — dijo Sol con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo siento Shaoran pero de ahora en adelante nada será igual, yo… yo te amo pero mi vida esta en la oscuridad y hasta que no aclarezca todo esto… Nada será posible — dijo Sakura de espaldas sorprendiendo a ambos pero antes de que le dijeran algo salió corriendo sin dar marcha atrás, al llegar a la puerta del camerino de mujeres suspiro, limpio sus lagrimas, puso su mejor sonrisa y entro, encontrando a Amatista ya cambiada vistiendo unos jeans azules una blusa con tirantes anchos de color rojo, cabello negro como la noche y ojos color amatistas (de allí proviniendo su nombre artístico).

— Ni creas Sakurita que me engañaras con esa sonrisa… ¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera? — pregunto Tomoyo conocida en el mundo artístico como Amatista seriamente provocando que Sakura bajara la cabeza.

— Tomoyo ayúdame por favor — dijo Sakura sollozando sosteniendo con muchas fuerza su collar con forma de la mitad de un Ying Yang.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Tú no eres de las que lloran — dijo Tomoyo acercándose preocupada por su prima y mejor amiga.

—Te lo suplico… dime ¿Quién me dio este collar? — pregunto levantando el rostro.

—¿El collar? — susurró colocando una sonrisa en su rostro añadiendo — No creo que sea buena idea.

—No me vengas que es una mala idea solo dímelo —dijo Sakura elevando la voz sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.

— Y que si me niego — dijo después de que le pasara lo sorprendido cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu también te niegas a contarme sobre mi pasado? Por cinco años… — decía Sakura ya desesperada perdiendo el control y llorando copiosamente —Por cinco malditos años todos se han negado a contarme de mi vida antes del accidente… Ya me canse Tomoyo no soy una chiquilla, tengo 21 años, puedo hacerme responsable de mis acciones tanto pasadas, presentes y futuras, ahora exijo una explicación… Tú sabes todo sobre mí, es más te apostaría todo lo que tengo a que tú sabías muchísimo mejor mi vida que yo misma… Tomy te lo suplico ¿Por qué nadie quiere contarme? ¿Tan mala fue mi vida?

—Nada de eso Sakurita solo no queríamos lastimarte pero veo que el silencio ha tenido todo lo contrario… Siéntate te contaré todo lo que sé pero promete no juzgarnos nosotros no quisimos tu mal sino tu bien — dijo cerrando los ojos — Bien te conozco de toda la vida pero todo comenzó a desmoronarse hace 10 años en agosto…

_CONTINUARA…_

_Lamento la tardanza pero estas vacaciones descontrolaron un poco a mi querida musa jajajaj Como sea aquí está el capit y prepárense porque se viene acercando el final… Nos leemos en el siguiente capit, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión, ya saben dudas, castigos… Y perdón por la cacografía._


	8. Chapter 8

_Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas Clamp pero la historia es solo mía algún parecido a otras historias o a la realidad son puras coincidencias jjeje_

[11 años antes]

— Rubí por aquí —decía una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda de aproximadamente 10 años muy alegre agitando sus brazos con el sol del atardecer brillando tras su espalda.

— Esmeralda, si mamá se entera que salimos de la casa a esta hora nos regañará y sabemos que es muy enojada cuando rompemos las reglar — dijo otra niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules algo preocupada viendo por todas partes.

— No creo que se entere además quedamos de vernos con Tomoyo — dijo sentándose en uno de los columpios del parque conocido como el Parque Pingüino provocando un suspiro en la otra pequeña.

— Esta bien… Te apoyaré… De todas maneras ese es mi deber como tu hermana gemela — dijo muy sonriente sentándose en el columpio de la par.

— Mamá no se enterará, la única manera de que se entere es que Touya diga algo — añadió viendo el cielo naranja, sus verdaderos nombres eran Sakura y Hikari pero como a ambas les gustaba una piedra preciosa diferente prefirieron llamarse Esmeralda y Rubí.

— Oye Esmeralda ¿Te gustaría escribir una canción? — dijo Rubí después de un breve y cómodo silencio.

— Una canción… Suena interesante pero ¿De qué podría tratar?

— No lo sé, tal vez de nuestra vida, del amor, del sufrimiento… Hay tanto por contar porque de alguna u otra manera la música es la vida del que la compone, allí expresa lo que siente como si buscara una salida de su propia realidad — Dijo Rubí balanceándose un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Buscar una salida… Pero al menos yo no quiero una salida si tengo tu apoyo, siempre estaremos juntas como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho — dijo Esmeralda un poco preocupada por la forma de hablar de su hermana.

— No sabremos que pueda ocurrir en el futuro… La vida es tan frágil que en cualquier momento se puede romper — añadió viéndola con mucho cariño en ese momento aparentaba no tener diez años sino que mucho más.

— Pues yo cuidaré de ella, no me importa que tan frágil sea yo siempre te protegeré — dijo levantándose del columpio con sus ojitos verdes llenos de lagrimas.

— Sakurita en ésta vida así como tiene un inicio todo tiene un final… Pero contaré contigo como mi protectora — dijo imitando su acción y limpiándole el rostro con una gran sonrisa.

— Sakura, Hikari ¿Las hice esperar mucho tiempo? — preguntó una niña de cabello cenizo y ojos color amatista.

— No Tomoyo, acabamos de venir — Dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa mientras Sakura intentaba quitarse los rastros de lagrimas dándoles la espalda.

— Sakurita ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tomoyo al ver que no se volteaba.

— Si estoy bien solo me entro una basura en mis ojos — Mintió pero en el fondo estaba angustiada algo en las palabras de su gemela le daba un extraño presentimiento.

—Bueno si tú lo dices… tengo que regresar rápido a casa por lo que aquí les dejo las fotos, al parecer mi vuelo sale mañana muy temprano… Que desdicha no podré gravarlas con los nuevos vestuarios que confeccione por mucho tiempo — dijo la pequeña Tomoyo con lagrimas después de entregarles el sobre — Por cierto dentro del sobre hay unos collares que diseño mi mamá pensando en ustedes, así que úsenlos son muy lindos — añadió bastante triste.

— Dramática — dijeron las gemelas causando una risa en general.

— Solo será por unas semanas, recuerda que tienes que traernos algo de parís — dijo Hikari un poco inquieta.

En los matorrales estaban unos hombres vestidos de negro con pasamontañas escuchando al trió lo que hablaban.

— ¿Quién de las tres es? — pregunto uno de ellos, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre al parecer estaban drogados.

— La de cabello cenizo, ella es la chica que necesitamos, el jefe la quiere intacta… — dijo otro de ellos que parecía el que lideraba.

— ¿Qué hacemos con las otras dos? — dijo el más pequeño de todos.

— Si quieren mátenlas, ellas no importan — añadió el líder retirándose del lugar.

— Tú atrapas a la del cabello cenizo y yo atacaré a las otras dos… — dijo el mayor.

— Son unas niñas con tan solo mostrarles las armas se asustarán y nos llevaremos fácilmente a la chiquilla — dijo en más pequeño muy confiado.

— Lo siento Tomy pero yo no me pienso medir esos vestuarios que nos cuentas, es demasiado vergonzoso — Dijo Sakura con una mano en la nuca viendo para otro lado notando algo extraño en los arbustos por lo que su cuerpo se tenso por completo pero ninguna de sus acompañantes se dio cuenta.

— Ya verás que te lo pondrás y dirás que Tomoyo Daidouji es la mejor —decía Tomoyo levantando su mano muy animada, sin embargo ya no pudieron seguir hablando puesto que Sakura se había lanzado sobre de ella, sobre Hikari y al segundo después se oyó un disparo asustándola grandemente.

— Veo que eres muy hábil niña — dijo el hombre mayor arrastrando bastante su voz.

— No sé quiénes sean ni que es lo que quieren pero no son buenas personas… Hikari ayúdame a dejar a estos dos fuera de combate, tu Tomoyo ve a casa a decirle esto a mi hermano y a mi mamá — susurró Sakura viendo molesta a ese dos hombres de negro que eran mucho más altos que ellas.

— Cuentas con mi apoyo hermanita — dijo Hikari retirándole el brazo para levantarse, Tomoyo no dijo nada porque estaba muy asustada por lo que solo asistió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Nosotras no tenemos nada de lo que les sea útil — Dijo Sakura muy seria al grado de no parecer una niña de 10 años.

— Solo queremos que su amiguita de cabello cenizo nos acompañe… Ustedes dos no son de nuestro interés — dijo uno de los hombres señalando a la asustada de Tomoyo que estaba detrás de Sakura y Hikari.

— Creo que se confundieron si pensaron que nosotras le tenemos miedo a un par de armas… No les importa pero hemos sido entrenadas para enfrentarnos con personas como ustedes — Decía Hikari molesta de que pensaran que eran unas chicas indefensas.

— Tomoyo corre… Nosotras nos encargaremos de estos tipos — dijo Sakura igual de molesta que su hermana… Su hermano Touya les había enseñado a defenderse y después de eso ellas siempre practicaban logrando ser así mucho más hábiles incluso que su hermano.

— Prometo que regresaré pronto con Touya para que las ayude — decía Tomoyo temblando muy preocupada por la vida de sus dos mejores amigas.

— Tu no iras a ninguna parte mocosa — Dijo el más pequeño molesto de que ellas no se asustarán como sus demás victimas.

— Ni creas que te dejaremos pasar — dijeron ambas gemelas al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban a ellos en una sincronización perfecta, dejando huir a Tomoyo.

[Dentro de la casa Kinomoto]

— Cálmate mamá, ellas estarán bien — decía un joven de ojos color cafés y cabello café oscuro tratando de calmar a su angustiada madre.

— Tengo ese presentimiento de que algo malo se acerca… Mis pequeñas niñas estoy muy preocupada y hasta que no las vea sonreír en esta casa no estaré tranquila — decía una señora de cabello cenizo con sus ojos verdes cubriéndose en rostro con ambas manos.

— Mira está comenzando a llover — Dijo el joven viendo el cielo que ya estaba oscuro, de repente vio que una figura se acercaba a su casa a toda prisa y antes de que llegara a tocar la puerta él ya estaba allí preocupado.

— Touya, tía Nadeshiko — decía Tomoyo tapándose el rostro mientras lloraba muy asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? ¿Dónde están ellas? —dijo Nadeshiko suavemente temiendo lo peor —. Tomoyo ¿Dónde están? — grito ya desesperada tomándola por los hombros con fuerza.

— Intentaron secuestrarme, ellas en estos momentos están peleando con esos hombres y no sé cómo estén — decía Tomoyo asustada llorando más fuerte.

— Tomoyo dime ¿Dónde están? — Pregunto Touya serio y muy molesto, él no permitiría que sus hermanas salieran lastimadas.

— En el… Par… que pingüi… no… — decía hiperventilando... Nadeshiko estaba muy asustada por la vida de sus hijas… Touya por su parte estaba preocupado por todas ellas ya que cuando su padre no estaba el cuidaba de sus hermanas y de su madre.

— Mamá regresaré enseguida, cuida de Tomoyo yo traeré de regreso a mis hermanas sanas y salvas — dijo Touya saliendo de su casa a toda velocidad esperando que sus hermanas estuvieran bien.

[En el parque Pingüino]

— Mocosas impertinentes, son realmente buenas… Seguras ¿que tienen solo 10 años? — dijo el hombre que era más pequeño viendo a su camarada desmayado, todos estaban empapados por la lluvia que los azotaba.

— Si muchos se sorprenden de lo fuerte que somos — decía Hikari bastante cansada.

— No te confíes mocosa, no todo es lo que aparenta — dijo el joven quitándose el pasamontañas revelando el color de sus ojos eran amatistas con el cabello cenizo muy parecido a Tomoyo solo que en versión masculino.

— Akira… No puede ser… ¿Por qué haces esto? — dijo Hikari impactada… Secretamente había estado enamorada del hermano mayor de Tomoyo.

— Lo siento mucho Hikari yo no quería llegar a esto pero mamá no permitirá que me lleve a Tomoyo por las buenas — dijo Akira cerrando los ojos notando el dolor que le causaba hacerles daño.

— Akira dime que es mentira… Tú no puedes... — decía Hikari llorando bajando la guardia, Sakura estaba un poco retirada puesto que Akira le había roto un par de costillas.

— Hikari… Hikari ten cuidado… — decía Sakura sin embargo su voz no llegaba a sus oídos por la fuerte lluvia.

Sakura solo podía ver como Akira se acercaba lentamente a Hikari con una navaja en la mano, aunque su rostro reflejaba el dolor que le causaba.

— Hikari… Te amo pero perdóname — dijo Akira besándola en los labios pero inmediatamente le atravesó la navaja en el costado y segundos después dos balas sonaron, Sakura abriendo sus ojos volteo a ver en la dirección en que las balas habían salido encontrándose con un hombre vestido de blanco.

— Inútiles unas simples niñas los vencen — dijo el hombre para después meterse a un auto y desaparecer.

— ¡Hikari! — grito Sakura llorando sin poderlo evitar.

— Sakura… Dios santo mi niña ¿Qué paso? — dijo su madre pero ella estaba en estado de Shock por lo que no respondió solo miraba los cuerpos con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡No puede ser! — susurró Touya viendo la escena horrorizado.

— Mamá llévame… llévame con Hikari… Te lo suplico... — decía Sakura sosteniéndose de su madre intentando ponerse de pie, Nadeshiko destrozada por lo que le ocurría a sus hijas no dijo nada y llevo a la pequeña Sakura con su hermana que difícilmente respiraba — Rubí… Ya verás como todo se solucionará — sus lágrimas no la dejaban hablar bien y su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado pero allí estaba con mucho esfuerzo junto a ella.

— Sabes hermanita… — decía Hikari con mucha dificultad — No importa… Donde me encuentre, ten presente... que te quiero mucho y... aunque el tiempo pase... Éste sentimiento no acabará… quiero que te enamores… y seas muy feliz… desde donde esté… yo te cuidaré y te protege... — ya no podía hablar más puesto que empezaba a toser sangre, Tomoyo ya había llamado una ambulancia, miraba a su hermano con mucha tristeza porque a pesar de que no lo frecuentaba mucho lo quería, Nadeshiko lloraba junto con Touya que se sentía impotente al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

— No te despidas de mí Rubí, aún nos queda mucho por vivir, haremos canciones… molestaremos juntas a Touya pero no te despidas de mí… Te recuperaras yo lo sé… sin ti no soy nada — decía Sakura entrecortadamente destrozando más a los presente.

— Sabes… que eso no es cierto… sigue tu vida, yo te vigilare desde allá arriba… así como tú… me… has… cuidado… hasta… ahora… Mamá lo siento no podré cumplir la promesa de papá... — su voz era cada vez más suave hasta que ya no dijo nada solo los veía con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos completamente blancos.

— No… Touya mi niña — lloraba Nadeshiko abrazando más fuerte a su hijo mayor.

— Sakurita — dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella que no hablaba solo la veía y temblaba mucho pero al intentar tocar se desmayo ya que ella tenía muchas heridas y ya había perdido demasiada sangre, a lo lejos se oía la sirena de una ambulancia que se llevo inmediatamente a Sakura al hospital para ser atendida.

[Actualmente en los camerinos]

— Estuviste aproximadamente dos semanas en coma, temíamos que no despertaras pero cuando lo hiciste te echabas la culpa de lo sucedido — decía Tomoyo secándose algunas lagrimas que se le escapaban, Sakura solo oía impactada mientras lloraba amargamente —, desde ese entonces ocultaste lo que sentías, sonreías cuando querías llorar, cuando creías que nadie te observaba mirabas fijamente una fotografía y tarareabas una canción que jamás logré escuchar — añadió con mucha tristeza.

— Por eso... Cuando dije que me llamaría Rubí, Touya y tú simplemente bajaron la mirada, porque inconscientemente me aferre a su recuerdo — dijo Sakura bajando su rostro sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por todos los hombres de la banda ya cambiados.

— Sakurita no te has cambiado aún — decía un joven con los ojos dorados.

— No Kero, espérenme un momento y salgo vestida —dijo Sakura limpiándose el rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sakura porque llorabas? — pregunto un joven de cabello café y ojos grises.

— Por nada Yukito, regreso al rato — dijo tomando una falda plisada amarilla, una camiseta en color blanco, una chaqueta blanca de mangas hasta el codo y unas zapatillas en color amarillo.

— Tomoyo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué lloraban? — Preguntó Touya algo confundido.

— Le conté sobre Rubí… sobre el día en que murió… — dijo entrecortadamente colocando el ambiente algo sombrío.

[Horas después mansión Kinomoto]

La habitación de Sakura quedaba con su vista hacia el jardín, su cama estaba vacía, en el balcón se podía notar una joven de cabello castaño con un vestido blanco de talle princesa hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, de tela ligera con un lazo en el hombro izquierdo viendo sin ningún punto fijo, solo pensaba todo lo que hasta el momento le habían contado, su mente intentaba recordar y poco a poco lo lograba puesto que recordaba unas ojos azules llenos de alegría, de tristeza, de desafío provocando que su humor estuviera como el cielo oscuro y con deseos de llorar.

— ¿Puedo pasar Sakurita? — dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

— Claro que si Kerberos, ¿Quieres algo? — dijo entrando a su habitación un poco triste.

— El viernes te dije que hoy te llevaría al autódromo y te quería preguntar si me vas a acompañar — dijo Kerberos un poco preocupado por su prima favorita.

— Te acompañaré solo si participo en la competencia… Necesito liberar el stress — dijo Sakura un poco más animada.

— Sabia que dirías eso, por lo que te apunte en la carrera pero esta vez será un poco diferente — añadió Kerberos más alegre.

— Diferente en qué sentido Kerito — quiso saber.

— Verás ésta vez te metí en algo realmente grande — dijo Kerberos esperando algún reclamo de parte de Sakura pero esto nunca llego.

— Me imagino que va a empezar bastante temprano para que vengas a buscarme a esta hora — dijo yendo a su closet a revisar que ponerse.

— Si comienza a las diez de la mañana… — dijo viendo hacia el jardín — ¿Quedarás en el primer lugar o los dejarás ganar? — preguntó agarrando una de las guitarras que estaban a la par del closet.

— No se quienes serán mis competidores y créeme no me dejaré ganar — dijo despreocupadamente.

— ¿No te da un poco de temor? Porque es una sorpresa y está involucrada la prensa además sería la primera vez que apareces como Sakura Kinomoto y no como la famosa cantante Rubí tus fans fácilmente te pueden reconocer — dijo tocando unas cuantas notas de la guitarra.

— Lo sé pero ya es hora de que deje de ocultarme… — dijo viéndose en el espejo — ahora sal de mi habitación — añadió señalando la puerta.

[En el Autódromo]

— Que bien se siente este ambiente Kero — dijo Sakura estirando los brazos luciendo un Mono ignífugo de color negro con detalles en verde limón con el logotipo de Mitsubishi en uno de sus brazos y en la parte delantera de su traje con orilla en verde limón, debajo del brazo cargaba un casco en negro y verde limón.

— Se que adoras este ambiente por eso te traje para que te animes — dijo Kero molestando a su gemelo.

— Por lo que veo tendré que correr un Mitsubishi — dijo viendo todas las marcas de los autos —. Kerberos porque no me dijiste que se trataba de Mitsubishi Evo Cup Asfalto — Añadió un poco molesta al ver tanta gente asustando a los gemelos ya que ellos le tenían miedo disfrazado de respeto excesivo.

— Sakura imaginamos que te gustaría entrar a la competencia y hace aproximadamente un mes que te inscribimos —dijo Spinel sonriendo nerviosamente y abrazando a su gemelo un poco más fuerte.

— Me lo hubiesen dicho antes y hubiera venido mejor preparada mentalmente — dijo Sakura suspirando.

— Pero si son los gemelos Reed… ¿Listos para perder? — dijo un competidor con una sonrisa confiada.

— Esta vez morderás el polvo Kenshi — Respondió Kerberos separándose de su hermano haciéndole frente algo divertido.

— Eso lo veremos — contesto el joven de ojos negros yéndose a su auto.

— Ya quiero ver que hará cuando le gane Sakurita — dijo Spinel cruzándose de brazos.

— Él es uno de los competidores… Ten cuidado Sakura cuando siente que va perdiendo implementa estrategias sucias — dijo Kero dirigiéndose a su primita.

— No me cae nada bien así que no dejaré que gane por nada del mundo — dijo Sakura con una ceja alzada —. ¿Cuál es mi auto? — añadió un poco ansiosa porque la carrera ya iba a iniciar.

[Cerca de allí]

—Shaoran yo no quiero estar aquí, es muy aburrido — dijo Meiling al ver tanto auto un poco molesta.

— Yo te lleve al concierto de los Card Captors ahora tú me tienes que acompañar a mi competencia de la copa Mitsubishi — dijo Shaoran subiéndose a un Mitsubishi Evolution de color blanco y detalles negros, su auto tenía un numero cinco que lo identificaba de todos los demás.

— Porque crees que estoy aquí… Aunque sinceramente me gustaría estar de compras — dijo Meiling suspirando.

— Haz lo que quieras… Ya va a empezar la carrera así que deséame suerte para ganarme el primer lugar — dijo Shaoran muy sonriente colocándose su casco blanco con negro.

— Suerte — dijo Meiling un poco desanimada pero en el fondo quería que su primo pasara a la siguiente ronda.

A la hora después la carrera dio comienzo el número cinco y el numero tres llevaban la delantera, muchos de los presentes decían que eran muy buenos pilotos y que estaba muy reñida la competencia…

— Sakura sigues teniendo al número cinco detrás de ti… te queda una vuelta, un pequeño error y terminaras en segundo lugar — decía Kerberos por radio.

— Lo sé Kerberos… Mejor ponme una canción para relajarme — decía Sakura maniobrando su auto blanco con verde por una de las vueltas cerradas de la pista.

— ¿Cuál quieres? — decía viendo por la pantalla las maniobras tan expertas de su prima.

— Quiero oír la de "Pride" esa canción siempre me anima y me dan ganas de ir más rápido — dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

— Allí va — dijo Kerberos colocándole una de las tantas canciones de los Card captors.

[Scandal - Pride]

Cuando termino la canción cruzaron la meta quedando en el segundo lugar, debía de admitir que el corredor del otro auto era muy bueno, no había conseguido ganarle.

— Parece que te gano Sakurita — dijo Kerberos con son de burla.

— Si me gano pero fue muy divertido hace años que no tenía una competencia tan reñida — Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa —. Iré a felicitarlo, nos vemos luego — añadió separándose de su equipo.

— Shaoran excelente carrera, por un momento pensé que ganaría el corredor tres — decía Meiling dando saltitos y abrazando a su primo.

— Si yo también lo pensé pero abrió mucho su vuelta y logré pasarlo — decía Shaoran con una media sonrisa, para después ver que todo su equipo hacia una rueda alrededor de una persona y la curiosidad le gano por lo que se acerco.

— No puedo creer que una señorita tan linda estuviera corriendo el auto numero tres — dijo uno de los del equipo cinco.

— No es para tanto… Al final me desconcentre y perdí por lo que venía a felicitar al conductor pero admito que sin el equipo apoyando no seriamos nada — decía Sakura apenada por tener tantas personas rodeándola por ser Sakura Kinomoto y no por ser Rubí.

— Sakura ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaban este tipo de eventos? Te hubiera ido a desear suerte — Dijo Meiling abriéndose paso y abrazándola.

— Mei no esperaba verte por acá — dijo Sakura sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo.

— Si es que vine a apoyar a Shaoran — dijo después de que todos desaparecieran para ver si tenía algo malo el auto y señalando a Shaoran que estaba detrás de ella.

— Ya veo… — dijo borrando su sonrisa —. Felicidades por ganar ésta carrera… Pero a la siguiente yo te ganaré Shaoran Li — dijo con desafío estirando la mano.

— Espero otra excelente carrera como ésta Sakura Kinomoto — dijo con el mismo tono de desafío dejando a los que los veían un poco asustados.

Después Sakura volvió con su equipo y a las aproximadamente 4 de la tarde todos se retiraron no sin antes la prensa conseguir unos cuantos reportajes de los corredores… Porque después de todo Sakura y Shaoran seguían en discusión interna uno por no saber qué hacer con lo que sabia y el otro por no saber que decirle… Al fin y al cabo no era sencillo admitir los errores…

_CONTINUARA…_

_Me atrasé un poquitín pero aquí les dejo el capi… Mitsubishi Evo Cup si existe solo que lo modifique un poco porque no es un autódromo sino que se realiza en las islas canarias de España, los autos y los vestuarios los subiré al lado oscuro(Group´s Evil… Espero les haya gustado, ni crean que solo es esa la explicación, solo que la quise dejar hasta allí para más emoción… Gracias a todos por su reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… Hasta entonces..._


	9. Chapter 9

**[DDR] La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen son de la serie CCS de Clamp, solo algunos personajes y la historia es mía… Las diferentes canciones que coloco son de sus respectivos cantantes.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la carrera Kerberos manejaba con dirección a la mansión Kinomoto mientras hablaba con su gemelo Spinel los pormenores de la carrera y de algunas chicas que vieron… Sakura estaba en la parte de atrás durmiendo puesto que la noche anterior no había podido dormir y aún no se recuperaba de las dos veladas a las que había asistido sin embargo tan cansada que estaba que sus sueños estaban algo difusos.

— Te irás ¿verdad? — su voz sonaba muy triste.

— Si… en mi país natal necesitan de mí… quisiera quedarme pero no puedo… — decía la silueta de un joven de aproximadamente 15 años que no lograba distinguir a la perfección.

— No te preocupes estaré bien... — decía volteándose a otro lado para que no notara sus lagrimas — Al fin de cuentas todas las personas que aprecio me abandonan — añadió dolida.

— Eso no es verdad y lo sabes — le dijo el joven tomándola del brazo.

— Entonces no te vayas Lobo me prometiste que me protegerías como lo cumplirás si estarás muy lejos de mi… saber que en el momento que cruces esa puerta nunca más te volveré a ver — dijo señalando una puerta mientras en sus lindos ojos verdes se podía ver el dolor de perderlo —. No tendré un recuerdo tuyo… No tengo ni tu verdadero nombre – añadió bajando la cabeza provocando que el fleco de su cabello castaño le tapara sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

— No llores, desde el principio sabíamos que esto no estaba bien… — dijo abrazándola fuertemente — Quiero que siempre lleves esto — añadió mostrando un Ying Yang en rojo y negro que inmediatamente tomo.

— Pero tú siempre lo llevas puesto y más de una vez me dijiste que era algo especial que te regalaron tus padres — decía presionando el dije hasta que se separo en dos asustándose por eso.

— No te preocupes tú usaras uno y yo el otro… No existe otro que encaje sino el original — decía dejándole el dije rojo — Quiero que lo conserves para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? — dijo muy preocupada viendo como poco a poco su amigo se alejaba

— Claro que si Sakura… Y hasta entonces cumpliremos con la promesa de recordar todos los momentos juntos — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**[Al día Siguiente]**

— Aquí esperaré… Shaoran… — Segundos más tarde abrió los ojos reconociendo las cortinas del lugar como parte de su habitación, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Recordaba ir en el auto — ¿Qué hora será? — pregunto bostezando mientras acercaba el reloj para ver la hora.

— ¡Ah! — gritó alertando a toda la familia que estaba en el comedor que inmediatamente se paro.

— Se me olvido levantar a Sakura… Va a querer mi cabeza cuando me vea — decía Tomoyo muy preocupada rogando que no le pasara nada o no podría ver su querido ese día.

— Eso si es que te ve… Cuando esta apurada solo se ve una som… — Touya ya no terminó de hablar porque en ese instante solo se oyó la puerta cerrarse y un auto en la parte de afuera acelerar a todo lo que tenía.

— Que bueno que se me ocurrió colocar una nota en su auto de que nos llamara cuando llegara... — dijo Kerberos tomándose su taza de café tranquilamente.

— Aunque era por molestar pero creo que servirá de algo — dijo Spinel terminando lo que iba a decir su gemelo.

— Oye Tomoyo ya sabes dónde esconderte antes de que venga la pequeña Sakura — dijo Yukito molestando a Tomoyo que inmediatamente se puso pálida.

— No hagas eso Yukito de por sí sabemos que Sakura tiene un carácter explosivo como para asustar más a la pobre de Tomoyo — decía Yue con una media sonrisa regañando a su gemelo.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? — dijo Kaho acompañada de su pequeño que sonreía a todos.

— En estos momentos quizás ya esté llegando a la empresa… Creo que ni se acordó que tiene que guardar apariencias — dijo Touya cargando a su hijo.

— Se acaba de ir Kaho cuando llegue no dudes que nos llamará — decía Yukito muy sonriente como siempre.

**[En la autopista]**

— Hoy te agarró un poco la tarde, no crees Shaoran — dijo Meiling limándose sus uñas.

— Solo un poco… Me quede dormido y como consecuencia llegaré un poco tarde — decía Shaoran muy calmado cuando vio pasar un auto negro con verde a toda velocidad a lo que solo sonrió.

— Por eso después tienen accidentes… Todavía lo acepto en carreras pero aquí hay mucho tráfico como para co… — Meiling ya no termino de hablar porque su primo había acelerado a fondo con una gran sonrisa y ella solo había atinado a gritar.

— No me ganarás eso lo aseguro — dijo Shaoran persiguiendo al auto negro.

**[En Corporaciones Li]**

Se oía como dos jóvenes se carcajeaban de una chica que estaba pálida como la hoja mientras los que estaban cerca sonreían por la escena y otros solo los veían molestos por el ruido que hacían.

— Ya déjense de reír como si no estuviera presente —dijo la joven indignada cruzándose de brazos intentando calmarse.

— Que lindo ambiente el que tenemos hoy — dijo un señor de ojos y cabello cafés al ver a los dos jóvenes abrazados carcajeándose.

— Tío Hien dígale a estos dos ingratos que dejen de reírse de mí — decía la jovencita indignada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron pequeña Meiling? — dijo Hien con una media sonrisa al ver a Sakura y Shaoran no paraban de reírse.

— Me jugaron una broma de alta velocidad… Ya cállense los dos — grito Meiling molesta de que no se callaran, ella no le veía el chiste a eso.

— Cal… cálmate Mei... — dijo entre risas Sakura colando su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran ambos ignorantes a la posición en la que estaban.

— Tío… Por un momento sentí que moriría… Shaoran iba tranquilo manejando cuando pasó Sakura en su auto negro a toda velocidad no sé cómo pero Shaoran se dio cuenta y comenzó a seguirla hasta que llegamos aquí — dijo Meiling tomando del brazo a su tío que le dio una mirada significativa —. Saben me vengaré de ustedes — añadió con una sonrisa traviesa que asilencio inmediatamente a la pareja.

— Pequeña Sakura después quiero hablar contigo en la oficina — dijo Hien sonriendo retirándose del lugar —. Meiling después me pasas la fotografía — añadió elevando un poco la voz.

— Claro tío… Bien ahora sonrían — dijo Mei con su celular en la mano sacándoles una fotografía para después enseñárselas provocando que ambos se separaran como si los estuvieran quemando pero sonrojados.

— Creo que iré a ver que quiere el señor Hien — dijo Sakura sonrojada caminando rápidamente al ascensor, atrayendo muchas miradas a su persona puesto que vestía un vestido negro casual de cuello redondo adornado con perlas, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con zapatos negros altos estilo sandalia, su cabello suelto que caía hasta su cintura adornado con un gancho en forma de flor de cerezo… Muchos se preguntaban quien era ella porque siempre la veían con ropas holgadas, lentes y su cabello recogido en un moño.

— Ya se llevan mejor ¿verdad Shaoran? — dijo Meiling guardando su teléfono.

— Se podría decir que es una tregua, aún me debe una explicación sin embargo dejaré que ella tome la iniciativa — dijo Shaoran siguiéndola con la mirada.

— Me pregunto qué clase de explicación — dijo Meiling alzando la ceja.

— No seas curiosa, puede que algún día te lo cuente — dijo dirigiéndose al ascensor antes de que este se cerrara.

— Ahora tengo más curiosidad de saber que le pasa a estos dos — dijo cruzándose de brazos para luego dirigirse con la secretaria del lobby.

**[En la oficina de Hien]**

— ¿De qué quería hablarme señor Hien? — dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

— Oí de Touya que ya acabo la gira, ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? — pregunto Hien viendo los edificios a través de sus grandes ventanas.

— Según tengo entendido dejarán que termine la carrera de Mitsubishi Evo Cup pero entre semana después del trabajo iremos a la discográfica porque hay nuevas canciones que grabar y después de esto haremos otra gira y al primer lugar que iremos no está decidido pero se tiene previsto ya sea Italia o Francia — dijo Sakura viendo unas fotos que tenia Hien en el escritorio — ¿Por qué la pregunta? — quiso saber fijando la vista en la amplia espalda de Hien Li quien le recordaba de alguna manera de que debía hablar con Shaoran a como dé lugar.

— Al parecer Shaoran ya se dio cuenta… No crees que debes de hacer algo con eso, Shaoran ha sido tu… podríamos llamarle mejor amigo por casi dos años... — dijo Hien encarando a Sakura quien tenía la mira gacha — Sabes tanto como yo que él no es mala persona pero pueden resultar malos entendidos si no hablas con él — añadió colocándose enfrente.

— Yo sé que debo hablar con él pero no sé qué decirle… ya lo vi molesto una vez, no quiero que se repita… Yo lo aprecio demasiado y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que las personas a las que aprecio, muchas veces me dan la espalda… No soy tan ignorante como creen de la situación con mi familia… Sé que me culpan de la muerte de mi gemela, no tengo detalles pero sé que así es — decía Sakura preocupada.

— Veo que ya sabes sobre tu gemela —decía Hien guiándola al sillón que se encontraba cercano.

— Obligue prácticamente a Tomoyo que me dijera algunas cosas sobre mi pasado…. Todavía no he terminado con ella, me faltan cosas que debe contarme — dijo con sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas contenidas al recordar sobre su hermana.

— Solo te daré un consejo pequeña… Antes de preguntarle sobre lo demás busca con quien puedas apoyarte que no sean los Card Captor´s — dijo Hien con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué? — Quiso Saber Sakura.

— Ya te darás cuenta el porqué, solo hazme caso — dijo Hien levantándose bastante molesto del sillón cosa que extraño a Sakura porque generalmente Hien era muy calmado y siempre sonreía —. Pasando a otro asunto hay algo que debo darte… No había querido dártelo porque temía problemas con tu familia pero ahora que ya sabes un par de cosas ya no hay problema… Ten — añadió entregándole un libro grueso de color caoba con un grabado en dorado que decía Kinomoto a lo que Sakura no sabía si abrirlo o no.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo un poco temerosa.

— Ábrelo y te darás cuenta — dijo Hien volviendo a tomar asiento a la par de Sakura que abrió el libro y al hacerlo se encontró con varias fotografías de una pareja de recién casados en un puente, abrazados, bailando, partiendo el pastel en fin de diferentes maneras.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto Sakura sin dejar de ver el libro hasta que se topo con una fotografía muy curiosa — éste es usted señor Hien y ella es la señora Ieran — añadió señalando al cuarteto de la fotografía, en la foto el novio tenia la cámara que era un joven de cabello castaño, ojos cafés con gafas, vestido con un mocasín blanco, a la par estaba su esposa una joven de cabello cenizo, ojos verdes, con su vestido de novia, después de ella seguía Hien que era idéntico a Shaoran con la diferencia que su cabello era un poco más claro y ordenado vestía con un mocasín gris oscuro, él tenía abrazado a su esposa Ieran de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuros vestida con un lindo vestido de maternidad amarillo a los cuatro se les miraba muy felices y parecía que eran grandes amigos pero de lo que ella se acordara nunca había visto a esa pareja.

— Así es nosotros estuvimos presentes en esa boda, ellos eran mis mejores amigos pero sucedieron muchas cosas que nos separaron, de hecho todavía visito a esta persona — dijo señalando al joven de traje blanco — pero ahora es solo una sombra del de la foto.

— Si es así porque me lo da a mí y no a él — dijo Sakura dudosa.

— Sakura mi pequeña… ¿No te has dado cuenta que el álbum tiene tu apellido? Mejor sigue revisando las fotos — dijo un poco melancólico y triste…

Y así como había indicado Sakura siguió viendo las fotos cuando se encontró con una foto de su hermano se sorprendió pero no dijo palabra alguna, al pasar las paginas vio a dos pequeñas niñas recién nacidas, otra donde estaban más grandecitas, sus cumpleaños, hasta que llego a reconocer que de esas niñas tan alegres una era ella y por ende la otra era su hermana gemela, al ya no poder seguir viendo rompió a llorar teniendo como consuelo los brazos de Hien que la mimaban.

— Hien yo quiero recordar… pero no puedo… — decía Sakura sollozando.

— Tranquila mi niña ya verás que pronto lo harás — decía Hien abrazándola, hasta que alguien toco la puerta — Adelante — dijo sin soltar a Sakura.

— Padre lamento interrumpir pero hay una junta a la que tienes que ir y hace rato Yui me llamo encargándome de que te recordara ya que tú me habías robado a mi secretaria — dijo Shaoran entrando a la oficina viendo como Sakura deshacía el abrazo y limpiaba sus lagrimas.

— Es verdad se me había olvidado… Pequeña Sakura lo más probable es que ya no te vea más pero es mejor si no permites que tu familia vea el álbum — dijo Hien recogiendo el saco de su traje y al pasar cerca de su hijo susurro — No seas tan duro con ella, hay razones por las que no te ha dicho que es una cantante — dejando a su hijo sorprendido por tal revelación pero al tratar hallar una respuesta su padre había desaparecido.

— Que estado tan lamentable en el que te encuentras Sakurita — dijo Shaoran molestando un poco después de que se le pasara su sorpresa.

— Imagine que estarías muy molesto por haberte escondido de que era Rubí la famosa cantante — dijo Sakura abrazando el álbum y acercándose a los amplios ventanales de la oficina.

— Y yo creí que me conocías más… No niego que me moleste porque me lo escondiste pero has de tener razones y yo no soy quien para juzgarte, te lo dije la semana pasada tienes a un amigo en mi puedes confiarme cualquier cosa yo siempre te apoyaré, si me dices que mataste a alguien yo te ayudare a esconder el cuerpo, solo confía en mi así como yo confió en ti — dijo Shaoran ganándose un suspiro de parte de Sakura.

— No es que no confié en ti, hasta ahora las personas en las que he confiado me han dado la espalda, me han ocultado muchas cosas y estoy confundida — dijo Sakura volteándose dejando ver su tristeza pero al instante tomó de su cuello el collar que cargaba —. Lo lamento pero rompí la promesa, yo si olvide son pocas las memorias que tengo, la familia en la creo me oculto mi pasado, mi presente está en torno a la música y mi futuro es tan incierto que me da miedo — añadió bajando la cabeza pero casi inmediatamente se la levantaron quedando muy cerca su rostro con el de Shaoran.

— Así que no estaba equivocado… Tú eres aquella chica de ojos verdes — dijo Shaoran sonriendo y después la abrazo fuertemente —, no te preocupes yo siempre estaré junto a ti protegiéndote, crearemos nuevos recuerdos y lo más importante yo siempre te apoyaré no importa lo que hagas sabes que puedes contar conmigo y buscarme cuando lo necesites — añadió sin dejar de abrazarla.

— Gracias Shaoran… — dijo Sakura bastante callada.

— Mi primo es tan lindo — decía Meiling con estrellitas en los ojos con la puerta semi-abierta.

— Pequeña Mei no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones de los demás — decía Hien con los brazos cruzados atrancado a la pared.

— Si es así tío porque está aquí y no en la junta — Dijo Meiling con mucha malicia.

— Se podría decir que cuido de ambos además la junta comienza dentro de 15 minutos — dijo con una sonrisa provocando que Meiling lo viera sorprendido.

— Tío usted es mi preferido pero me da miedo, como sabía de que yo sabía que Sakurita era mi cantante favorita y como sabía que Shaoran descubrió que Sakura era cantante — dijo rápidamente ganándose una sonrisa y una mirada de misterio de parte de su tío.

— Me enteré de la misma manera en que sé que tienes como novio a uno de los gemelos Reed — Dijo Hien provocando que Meiling se pudiera de pie y saliera literalmente corriendo —. Estos jóvenes me dan risa… ¿Acaso no saben que cuando era joven era espía? — dijo a la nada viendo como su sobrina lo veía desde lejos muy asustada y desapareciendo en el elevador.

— _Hien solo Fujitaka, Ieran y yo sabíamos que eras espía_ — dijo una voz dulce.

— Se acerca una tormenta y lo presiento — volvió a decir a la nada pero más serio.

— _Será muy difícil para ellos pero cada acción tiene una consecuencia y para ellos es posible que su consecuencia sea su odio_ — dijo de nuevo aquella voz.

— ¿Has hablado con Fujitaka? — Quiso saber comenzando a alejarse de la puerta.

— _Mi pobre esposo sigue creyendo que Sakura está muerta y sigue echándose la culpa_ — dijo aquella voz pero ahora materializándose en una hermosa joven de cabello cenizo y ojos verdes.

— No te preocupes por él yo arreglaré eso — dijo Hien deteniéndose en frente de la joven.

— _No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hagas esto por mi familia_ — dijo la joven triste.

— Para eso son los amigos, además tengo que aprovechar que tengo el don de ver espíritus al igual que Fujitaka — dijo sonriendo a su amiga fantasma recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa para después desaparecer.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien me tarde muchísimo y lo lamento pero aquí está el capitulo, no lo dejaré inconcluso de eso no hay duda… No prometo nada porque después no lo cumplo así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capit y si me salió demasiado azucarado… Espero sus reviews y gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus coments… Nos leemos en el próximo capit y quien sabe de repente lo coloco doble jajajjaja**_


	10. Chapter 10

**[DDR] La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen son de la serie CCS de Clamp, solo algunos personajes y la historia es mía… Las diferentes canciones que coloco son de sus respectivos cantantes.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[Semanas después] [En el estudio de Grabación]**

— Sakurita ya es tu turno después volveremos a grabar la canción con todo el grupo ¿de acuerdo? — dijo un joven de cabello cobrizo muy alegre sentado manejando una gran consola.

— Gracias Franky — dijo Sakura yendo al cuarto de los instrumentos y colocándose delante de un micrófono mientras los demás estaban en el cuarto de control.

— Bien Sakura comenzamos en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_**[Eiza González - Masoquismo]**_

Comenzando a cantar algunos recuerdos de cuando salía con Shaoran la invadieron provocando que sintiera más la letra de la canción que Yue había compuesto, Poco a poco recordaba todas sus diferentes salidas.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Shaoran el pequeño accidente que tuvo para conocerlo, todo lo que él le ayudo para superar la desaparición de su hermana.

En ese instante recordó cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto, sabía que Yue no sabía nada de eso pero la letra se apegaba mucho a sus recuerdos y a su sentir, sin quererlo de sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a juntar.

Al termino la canción y nadie decía nada todavía sentían los sentimientos a flor de piel a más de uno se le puso la piel de gallina… Sakura simplemente esperaba el veredicto de cómo había cantado y ya se empezaba a preocupar porque últimamente no estaba muy bien de su garganta y temía haber hecho algo mal, hasta que Tomoyo entro a la sala de los instrumentos a abrazarla fuertemente.

— Sakurita lo hiciste perfecto… Solo tú puedes hacer que todos quieran seguir oyéndote no dudo que será todo un éxito… Estoy tan orgullosa que seamos una gran familia y que nadie nos va a separar — decía Tomoyo ahogando un poco a Sakura por lo fuerte del abrazo.

—Tomoyo suéltala la vas a ahogar — decía Kero reclamando ya que era bastante protector con Sakura ya que ella le daba muchos dulces y lo consentía.

— Gracias Kero... sentía que no respiraba — decía Sakura recuperando el aliento.

— Bien eso es todo por hoy, gracias por su arduo trabajo, con esto solo nos quedan cuatro canciones — dijo Franky muy contento de haber podido grabar otra de las canciones del nuevo disco de los Card Captors — Ya es un poco tarde y ustedes dos tienen un auto que arreglar antes de la gran carrera que es este fin de semana — añadió señalando a Spinel y a Kerberos ya que él era de los pocos que sabían del secreto de los Card Captors.

— Es verdad y yo voy a confeccionar otro hermoso traje digno de Sakurita — decía Tomoyo muy emocionada.

— Lo siento Tomoyo pero utilizare el traje que ya tengo — dijo Sakura levantando las manos en señal de defensa.

— ¡No! Sakurita no me hagas esto… Es tu última carrera tienes que verte digna de toda una ganadora — dijo Tomoyo dramatismo con lagrimas brotando de sus lindos ojos amatistas.

— Espera la competencia es dura no sé si valla a ganar esta carrera, estoy en empate con Shaoran y quiero utilizar el traje que ya tengo ya me encariñe con él — dijo Sakura con un puchero y los brazos cruzados.

— Esta bien… Pero a cambio en la primera gira del nuevo disco todos estaremos vestidos con Mono ignífugo — dijo cruzando los brazos.

— No podemos Tomoyo fácilmente descubrirán la identidad de Spinel, Kerberos, Sakura y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad? — dijo Yue molesto por la actitud tan infantil de Tomoyo.

— No… no quiero eso, así que no me regañes — decía Tomoyo suspirando.

— No discutan chicos — decía Nakuru con una sonrisa abrazando a Yukito

— Estos chicos son imposibles los dejamos solos unos momentos y ya están discutiendo — decía Ruby enojada con las manos en la cintura regañándolos.

— No digas eso Ruby solo nos ponemos de acuerdo — decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— No te enojes amor podría hacerle mal a nuestro pequeño bebe — decía Yue tan cariñosamente que fácilmente lo confundiríamos en el siempre amable Yukito aunque viniendo de él esos cariños hacia Ruby eran demasiado tiernos.

**[Sakura POV]**

Yue siempre se muestra cariñoso con Ruby tanto que me da envidia, yo espero que en un futuro la pareja que tenga me quiera con la misma intensidad con la que Yue ve a su esposa y no soy la única que piensa eso Tomoyo les está tomando unas fotos con su cámara que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto de donde la saca.

— Tomoyo aun tenemos una charla pendiente y de hoy no quiero pasar — le digo provocando que dejara de tomarle fotos a la parejita para ponerse seria ¿Qué me ocultará?

— Hoy no puedo Sakura quede de verme con Eriol pero te prometo que el día domingo te contaré lo demás solo ten un poco más de paciencia — dijo Tomoyo suspirando y viendo la hora.

— Esta bien — le digo no muy convencida me pregunto ¿Por qué aplaza tanto esta charla? No quisiera dudar de ella pero siempre que le hablo de que quiero que me termine de contar me evade con alguna cita con este tal Eriol… Ya que mejor la molesto un poco — Otra cita con Eriol ¿No? Cuando lo vas a presentar porque por cómo van las cosas se ve que es serio — le digo con un tono bastante burlón.

— No es nada mío… para mí solo está mi familia y esa solo son ustedes — dijo Tomoyo provocando que todos la viéramos un poco asustados siempre que hablamos que nos vamos a separar parece otra, parece obsesionada a no separarnos nunca y aunque ahora que lo pienso costó muchísimo que Tomoyo aceptara que mi hermano, Yukito y Yue se iban a casar ¿Por qué será?

**[Fin Sakura POV][Día Sábado, día de la competición][Circuito Navarra, España]**

— Y ha llegado el día que todos estábamos esperando, la final de Mitsubishi Evo Cup Asfalto en nada más y nada menos que en el circuito Navarra en España… Hasta este momento tenemos un empate no es así Kai — Decía un joven de aproximadamente 24 años de cabello negro y ojos grises.

— Así es Mario, tenemos dos competidores que quieren el primer lugar, ellos son: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, no es muy común que las chicas compitan pero ella está arrasando con todo — Decía Kai un joven de aproximadamente 27 años de cabello naranja y ojos color negros.

— Si está haciendo padecer a más de uno, ella es bella pero muy peligrosa… Ahora vamos a hacerle un par de preguntas al que está en el puesto número 3 de esta competencia… ¿Tú quién crees que quede en primer lugar Kenshi? — dijo Mario teniendo en frente a uno de los competidores de aproximadamente 26 años de cabello rubio y ojos negros.

— Pues a decir verdad la competencia es muy dura pero en esta carrera todo puede pasar — dijo Kenshi con una sonrisa para los televidentes.

— Has logrado quedar tres veces en primer lugar pero la mayoría de las veces te has quedado en el tercer lugar ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que una chica es la que maneja con precisión la carrera? — quiso saber Mario

— Pues es raro ver que a una mujer le gusten este tipo de cosas pero es reconfortante saber que tenemos variedades y que es una muy buena competencia — dijo Kenshi con una sonrisa falsa.

— Gracias por tu tiempo y suerte en la carrera — dijo Mario despidiéndose de Kenshi

— Gracias — dijo despidiéndose.

— Bueno ya tenemos las palabras de Kenshi que por algunos puntos no está en el primer lugar y como él nos ha indicado todo puedo ocurrir en esta carrera… Y al parecer el clima de hoy es muy favorable para la carrera ¿Tú que nos dices Kai? — dijo Martí viendo a la cámara para luego aparecer Kai.

— Como tú nos dices Mario el clima de hoy es estupendo y todos estamos en espera a que comience la carrera pero antes unas palabras del Joven Shaoran Li que nos viene desde Hong Kong — dice Kai acercándose al stand — Dime Shaoran como te sientes en estos momentos al saber que puedes quedar en cualquier puesto — dijo curioso.

— Muy emocionado porque la competencia es realmente dura pero no me preocupo por el lugar en el que quede pues es como un hobby para mí y es muy divertido conocer a muchas personas más — dijo Shaoran muy contento.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto de que una mujer está en la carrera?

— Si pues para la mayoría causa polémica pero no hay que menos preciar el talento de las mujeres pues nos podemos llevar una gran sorpresa, en lo personal es agradable competir con ella es algo inusual y sabe muy bien lo que hace — dijo Shaoran con orgullo.

— Al parecer ustedes dos se conocen ¿Se puede saber de dónde? —dijo Kai con curiosidad.

—No daré muchos detalles pero si nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y puedo decir que es apasionada en lo que hace — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Bueno gracias por darnos un poco de su tiempo y suerte en la carrera

— No gracias a ustedes

— Bueno hasta el momento ninguno tiene inconveniente de que una mujer participe en la carrera y lo que a mí respecta es algo realmente muy bueno que las mujeres se interesen en las carreras, además que ahora sabemos que Shaoran y Sakura se conocen de antes ¿Qué te parece esto Mario? — dijo Kai

—Es muy interesante saberlo Kai y en estos momentos estoy con Sakura Kinomoto la chica que causa polémica ¿Dinos Sakura que es lo que te anima estar aquí en la carrera? — dijo Mario directo a las preguntas.

— Soy amante de la velocidad y los deportes extremos — dijo Sakura sonriente

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto al saber que es posible que puedas ganar la competencia?

— Muy emocionada yo creo que la mayoría de los competidores desean tener el primer lugar pero yo disfruto poder manejar — dijo Sakura

— Algo de lo que nos acabamos de enterar es que conoces desde antes a Shaoran Li ¿Puedes decirnos cómo?

— Si bueno nos conocemos desde pequeños y siempre soñamos con estar algún día compitiendo en Mitsubishi Evo Cup — dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— Interesante… Gracias por tu tiempo y suerte en la carrera —dijo estrechando manos con Sakura

— Gracias a Ustedes — dijo Sakura

— Bien como muchos nos han dicho a veces lo que importa no es ganar, si no manejar y saber de que están hechos, en lo que a mí respecta los competidores de este año tienen mucho potencial para irse a carreras de alto nivel pero todo lo decide la carrera de hoy… Regresamos después del corte así que no se despegue de su televisor y acompáñenos en esta aventura — dijo Mario señalando a la cámara para después respirar tranquilamente ya que se habían ido a un corte comercial.

**[En el Stand de Sakura]**

— Lista Sakurita — decía Yukito que era el copiloto de Sakura.

— Solo estoy esperando que se llegue la hora y bueno también espero de que Kero le haga los últimos toques — decía Sakura con los brazos cruzados con una gran sonrisa.

— Esta chica está demasiado emocionada… Ya verás que ganaras — decía Kero acercándose al par.

— Ya lo dije antes Kero mi intención no es ganar la carrera lo hago porque me gustan los retos, créeme que si no estuviera Shaoran desde hace tiempos hubiera perdido pero como él es tan orgulloso quiero quedar un lugar arriba de él para después molestarlo de que no puede ganarme — dijo Sakura carcajeándose maniáticamente asustando al par ya que no conocían el lado malvado de Sakura.

— Ni creas que tendrás ese placer Sakura — dijo una voz por detrás de ella provocando que ella se volteara y sonriera.

— Eso ya lo veremos Shaoran — dijo Sakura retándolo.

**[Horas después en la carrera]**

— Kero hay un problema con el auto huele a gasolina y empieza a preocuparme — decía Sakura por medio del radio que tenían.

— Tendrás que pasar a los pits eso no es normal — dijo Kero un poco preocupado.

— Pero acabo de pasarlos — dijo Sakura

— En la próxima vuelta ven a los pits — dijo Spinel al ver que su hermano iba a replicar molesto.

— Entendido — Se escucho

— _Al parecer el auto numero tres está teniendo problemas — decía uno de los conductores de televisión._

— _Y no es el único Mario el auto número cinco esta en problemas también — decía mientras pasaban la imagen de ambos autos un poco descontrolados._

— _Así es Kai esto puede afectar la carre… por Dios ambos autos chocaron y al parecer se está incendiando… Solo faltando cuatro vueltas ambos autos colisionan — decía bastante preocupado._

— ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? — decía Yukito preocupado al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba.

— Si estoy bien pero hay que salir del auto — dijo Sakura un poco perturbada por el choque.

— Ambos se encuentran bien — decía uno de los paramédicos que llegaron en cuestión de segundos.

— Eso creo pero…

— No hay tiempo tienen que salir ya o el auto puede explotar — decía el mismo paramédico ayudando a sacar a Sakura mientras otro hacia lo mismo con Yukito, después de sacarlos y alejarse unos cuantos pasos y el auto explota llenando de tensión el ambiente porque al parecer Sakura se había golpeado la cabeza y se había desmayado en brazos del paramédico alertando a todos los que se encontraban cerca ya que Shaoran que era del otro auto simplemente tenía algunas lesiones que no eran graves… Inmediatamente trasladaron a Sakura en una camilla directo al hospital dejando a todo el equipo Card Captor con gran preocupación.

**[Horas después en el Centro Médico dentro del Circuito Navarra][Shaoran POV]**

— Son heridas muy superficiales por lo que no tendrá mayor problema — me dijo una enfermera amablemente quien diría que en vez de celebrar mi victoria termine en el centro médico preocupado por la salud de Sakura, se que la carrera se volverá a hacer pero eso no evita que me preocupe porque ella solo tiene heridas superficiales pero se golpeo la cabeza.

— Li ¿Cómo te encuentras? — dijo uno de los acompañantes de Sakura creo que dijo que se llamaba Kero a algo así.

— No tengo nada lo que me preocupa es Sakura ¿Cómo esta ella? — le dije haciendo notar mi preocupación

— No ha despertado — dijo suspirando también preocupado — los médicos dicen que el golpe en la cabeza fue el causante del desmayo pero están preocupados porque no despierta que si sigue así tendrán que trasladarla a un hospital cercano pero como sabes no conozco este país así que no recuerdo el nombre — añadió a veces me pregunto porque a ella siempre le ocurren las peores cosas.

— Kerberos ven ya despertó — dijo el que estaba de copiloto con Sakura creo que su nombre es Yukito la verdad es que no soy muy bueno con los nombres pero me alegro que Sakura ya este despierta, es muy tranquilizante.

**[Fin Shaoran POV]**

— Sakura es un alivio que ya estés despierta — dijo Kero suspirando tranquilamente.

— Lamento haberlos preocupado — dijo Sakura acostada aun en una de las camas del centro médico.

— Los médicos dijeron que no es nada grave que ya te puedes ir solo que tengas cuidado con los golpes — dijo Yukito al ver que Sakura ya tenía color en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo está Shaoran? — dijo Sakura un poco preocupada.

— Mucho mejor que tú eso tenlo por seguro solo tuvo unas leves raspaduras — dijo Kero despreocupado.

— Kerberos, Yukito hay algo que debo decirles — dijo Sakura un poco asustada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? Me estas preocupando — dijo Kero al ver que ella no hablaba.

— Recordé casi todo y no sé que tanto les haya dicho Tomoyo pero debemos mantenernos lo más lejos posible de ella — dijo Sakura temerosa.

— ¿Por qué debemos alejarnos de ella? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? — dijo Yukito frunciendo el ceño.

— Recuerdo de que ella había perdido a toda su familia y mis padres por ayudarla la internaron en un manicomio porque se obsesiono con la familia a tal grado de volverse loca pero escapo y no sé de lo que puede ser capaz — dijo Sakura dejando sin habla a sus dos acompañantes…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Jojojojojo ¿Qué les pareció? Jjaja gracias a todos por sus reviews y disculpen mi demora pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y no había hallado un espacio para seguir pero aquí esta… En el próximo capítulo es el final espero poder publicarlo rápido pero no prometo nada… Perdón por la cacografía, espero siempre sus reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capit...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**[DDR] La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen son de la serie CCS de Clamp, solo algunos personajes y la historia es mía… Las diferentes canciones que coloco son de sus respectivos cantantes.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Sakurita yo siempre te he creído pero eso suena demasiado irreal... quiero decir Tomoyo nunca ha mostrado signos de locura y sé por varios amigos de que eso se puede detectar fácilmente — dijo Kero bastante preocupado sin creérselo a totalidad.

— ¿Crees que no ha mostrado algún signo? ¿Quieres que te los enumere? — dijo Sakura sentándose con ayuda de Yukito.

— Cálmate Sakura, no puedes levantarte, hablaremos después — dijo Yukito tratando de volverla a acostar.

— No Yukito déjame hablar… Kerberos yo sé cuanto quieres a Tomoyo yo la quiero por igual, es como mi hermana pero estoy preocupada por ella, si recuerdan siempre ha sido muy celosa, se ha aislado de la vida social, sube al escenario por nosotros no porque le guste este tipo de vida, su personalidad es muy cambiante, me he dado cuenta de que casi no duerme y en cierta ocasión la escuche hablando sola incoherencias… Eso no es normal… La vez que fuimos a internar a Tomoyo a aquella clínica, el psiquiatra nos dijo que ella presentaba signos de locura y nos dijo los síntomas, yo no lo recordaba pero ahora sí y me preocupo por todos nosotros, últimamente le hemos estado llevando mucho la contraria y ella parece enojarse cada vez más, solo tengan cuidado si… Hay algo que debo preguntarle y quiero que todos estemos allí — dijo Sakura estrujando un poco las sabanas con impotencia.

— Llamaré a Spinel para contarle que ya te encuentras bien y que vigile a Tomoyo, no quiero más sorpresas — dijo Kero seriamente — También le diré al médico que te atendió que ya despertaste — añadió saliendo del cuarto.

— Espero que Kero no me odie por esto — dijo Sakura con los ojos vidriosos.

— No pienses eso Sakura, Kerberos no es esa clase de persona solo se siente abrumado por esta información, ya sabes que él quiere mucho a Tomoyo y no quiere aceptar que algo así sea cierto — dijo Yukito abrazándola — Ahora que me acuerdo hay una persona que está preocupado y ha de querer saber que ya te encuentras mejor — añadió con una sonrisa.

— Dile que no se preocupe — dijo Sakura sabiendo de quien hablaba.

— Yo se lo diré pero ten por seguro que si no sales de este cuarto lo tendrás por acá — dijo Yukito dirigiéndose a la puerta — Por cierto fuiste eliminada de la carrera al igual que Li quedaron fuera del tercer lugar — añadió para después salir dejando a Sakura sola.

**[Sakura POV]**

No puedo creer que todo esto me este pasando, este accidente no fue por alguna falla mecánica no quiero ni pensarlo pero sé que esto es algo ocasionado pero ¿Por qué? O ¿Quien? Tengo lo de Tomoyo que es lo que me preocupa mientras más rápido la interne es mejor para todos, tengo que hablar con ella tengo que saber que ocurrió ese día.

— Disculpe me avisaron que ya despertó y venia a ver como se encontraba —dijo una joven de aparentemente mi edad pero con una bata en señal de que es una doctora.

— La verdad creo que me siento mejor que cuando estaba dentro de la carrera — le dije cerrando los ojos.

— Eso me alegra, quiere decir que sus niveles de estrés se encuentran a un nivel más normal — me dijo la doctora muy amablemente, bueno ya me callo bien.

— ¿Usted atendió al joven del otro auto? — que más le puedo decir me interesa saber que él se encuentre bien.

— Si y me imagino que está preocupada, déjeme decirle que él no tiene nada gracias a la jaula de seguridad, al igual que usted no tiene nada más que algún raspón aunque se golpeo la cabeza y esto provoco que se desmayara pero veo que está en magnifico estado — bueno me dijo más de lo que pregunte pero eso es aun mejor me ahorra de preguntar y me doy cuenta de que es una profesional ya que solo me ha visto y ya tiene un diagnostico de cómo me encuentro.

— Gracias por la información doctora — Sinceramente estoy cansada de tantos problemas que tengo.

**[Fin Sakura POV][Domingo por la mañana, Aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong]**

— ¿Seguro que en este vuelo vienen? — pregunto Tomoyo un poco ansiosa.

— Si Tomoyo — dijo Touya con su hijo en brazos.

— Mira mamá esa chica se parece a Amatista — dijo una niña emocionada llamando la atención del grupo.

— Cariño eso no es posible — le contesto su madre sonriendo.

— Papá mira allá viene tía Sakura — dijo el hijo de Touya señalando a su tía.

— Ya la vi Shin — dijo Touya bajando al pequeño Shin para que fuera a encontrar a su tía.

— ¡Tía Sakura! — grito el pequeño corriendo siendo recibido en los brazos de Sakura.

— Shin… Como esta mi sobrino favorito — dijo Sakura cargando a Shin.

— Tía soy tu único sobrino — decía Shin frunciendo el ceño.

— No hay quien diga de que no eres hijo de mi hermano Touya — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa encontrándose con los demás miembros de la familia — Hola familia ya regrese — añadió muy contenta.

— Ya era hora, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos al ver como estallo el auto — dijo Touya molesto.

— Si lo sé pero ya estoy aquí sana y salva — dijo Sakura dejando a su sobrino en el suelo pero tomándole la mano.

— Sakurita estaba muy preocupada por ti, prométeme que nunca más volverás a conducir en alguna carrera — dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura.

— No creo poder cumplir esa promesa Tomoyo, mayormente ahora… — dijo Sakura en tono suave pero lleno de significado para las dos personas que sabían que había recuperado la memoria — Cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que nos sentemos a platicar hay algo que quiero decirles a todos… — añadió seriamente.

— Hubiéramos ganado de no haber sido ese defecto mecánico, aunque aquí entre nos sospecho de que alguien causo los accidentes, los de seguridad dijeron que iban a investigar y si hallaban al culpable presentaran cargos — decía Kero a su hermano Spinel atrayendo la atención de su familia.

— Entonces Kero crees que no fue error de los mecánicos — no pregunto afirmo Spinel.

— Así es, ¿crees que sería tan descuidado en dejar fugas de gasolina, Poniendo en riesgo a mi querida prima? No señor esto fue planeado por alguien pero aun no sé quién es ese insecto pero deja que me lo encuentre sabrá quién es Kerberos Reed — dijo Kero con un aura de lucha a su alrededor.

— Volvamos a casa Kaho estaba preparando una pequeña bienvenida — dijo Touya

**[Ese día por la tarde][Mansión Kinomoto]**

— Ya estamos todos reunidos Sakura de que quieres hablarnos — decía Yue cruzado de brazos en la sala de la mansión.

— No quiero sonar caprichosa ni nada por el estilo pero necesito que Shin, Ruby y Nakuru no estén presentes — dijo Sakura seriamente.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es justo yo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando — decía Nakuru un poco molesta.

— Nakuru cariño en tu estado alguna emoción fuerte puede dañar a nuestro hijo por eso es que está tomando esta medida — dijo Yukito tranquilizando un poco a su esposa.

— Yukito veo que tú sabes algo acerca de esto… Después te sacare información — dijo Nakuru entre serrando los ojos yéndose para las habitaciones del segundo piso.

— Yo iré a dejar al pequeño Shin se quedo dormido hace un rato — dijo Kaho cargando a Shin siguiendo a Nakuru.

— ¿No dirás nada Ruby? — dijo Sakura al ver que Ruby solo caminaba con dirección a las gradas.

— No, estoy consciente de mi estado, como dijo Yukito una emoción fuerte puede dañar a mi bebe — dijo Ruby acariciando su vientre abultado.

— Te ayudare a subir las gradas y bajo enseguida — dijo Yue abrazando a su esposa.

— Gracias por comprender — dijo Sakura nerviosa por la charla que iban a tener.

**[Yue POV]**

— Es raro de ti no decir nada — mi esposa no es de las que se quedan calladas más por eso la acompañe.

— Ya sé de lo que van a hablar, por equivocación escuche una conversación que tenían Sakura y Kerberos, no es algo con lo que desee estar presente — bueno tiene un punto por saber de qué es lo que va a hablar Sakura pero ahora me intriga más que es eso tan importante que nos debe decir.

— Gracias a ti ahora mi curiosidad es mayor — a ella no le puedo ocultar como me siento de una u otra manera lo descubriría.

— Lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante ten mucho cuidado con lo que digas — Alto eso si es extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Ya lo sabrás, ahora ve a la sala que te vas a perder la explicación — iba a decirle algo cuando algo me llamo la atención.

— ¡No Tomoyo ya me canse de tus mentiras, dímelo ahora mismo! — Esa era Sakura que estará pasando, ella no suele elevar la voz mayormente a Tomoyo.

— Iré a averiguar — le digo a mi esposa para bajar las gradas rápidamente, cuando llego a la sala la escena es muy inusual Sakura está muy enojada sosteniendo por los hombros a Tomoyo que se ve un poco descontrolada… ¿De qué me perdí?

— ¿Qué pasa Yukito? — Si alguien sabe es Yukito, mi mellizo no sé cómo se entera de todo.

— ¿Lo quieres con censura o sin censura? — Suele ser un poco exasperante cuando sabe algo pero la duda me carcome.

— Suéltalo sin censura — Si es algo grave prefiero saber lo antes posible.

— Hace unos años Tomoyo escapo de una clínica psiquiátrica.

— ¿Qué? — Eso sí que no me lo creo, quiero decir Tomoyo la pequeña Tomoyo que yo conozco.

— Así como lo oyes Yue, Sakura por el accidente en la carrera recupero algunos de sus recuerdos y nos conto que Tomoyo había escapado de una clínica Psiquiátrica exactamente el día que la encontramos pero ella nos dijo que su padre estaba persiguiéndola y que no quería ser encontrada poco tiempo después desapareció y reapareció con la pequeña Sakura sin ningún recuerdo eso es bastante extraño no crees… No quiero pensar mal pero todo indica que Tomoyo nos ha mentido todo este tiempo — Mi hermano tiene razón es demasiado extraño pero es tan irreal que no quisiera creerle — Yo sé que esto suena irreal yo tampoco lo quería creer pero ahora me he convencido más, he analizado todo desde que la encontramos y todo encaja a la perfección, tanto que me da miedo — añadió a veces me pregunto si puede leer mi mente, solo espero que esto no sea nada conflictivo y ahora que las veo todo encaja pero Sakura quiere saber algo de Tomoyo pero creo que lo está haciendo mal.

**[Fin Yue POV]**

— Tomoyo yo necesito saberlo — decía Sakura desesperada siendo sostenida por Touya para que no agrediera a Tomoyo.

— Deja que se calme un poco — decía Kaho abrazando a una llorona Tomoyo — ¿Quieres un té querida? — añadió un poco preocupada.

— ¡No! Lo que quiero es que dejen de cuestionarme, no quiero perderlos son mi familia — decía Tomoyo llorando desesperadamente entristeciendo a más de uno pero esa respuesta hizo que Sakura dejara de luchar con su hermano que la sostenía fuertemente.

— Sakura, si es verdad lo que me dijeron estás haciendo las cosas mal, solo empeoras las cosas, debes de ir tranquilamente — dijo Yue acercándose a Sakura — suéltala Touya.

— Te volviste loco — dijo Touya alzando un poco la voz.

— Ella ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer… ¿Verdad Sakura? — dijo Yue seriamente.

— Si… Gracias ya me di cuenta de mi error — dijo Sakura bajando la mirada siendo liberada de los brazos de su hermano.

— Si quieres preguntarle algo no dejes que se exalte — dijo Spinel calmadamente atrancado en una de las paredes de la gran sala junto con su mellizo Kerberos.

— Tomoyo… Lo lamento no debí de hablarte así… Es solo que es una situación muy difícil para mí — dijo Sakura hincándose en frente de Tomoyo tomándole las manos.

— No Sakura yo lo lamento… Por un momento pensé que me volverías a dejar sola — dijo Tomoyo correspondiendo en apretón de manos — Me imagino que recuperaste la memoria — susurro bajando la cabeza.

— Si, la recupere por eso quiero saber de esa noche… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — dijo Sakura preocupada.

— Esa noche yo…

**[5 años antes][Hospital de Tokio, Japón][En la mañana]**

En una de las tantas salas de espera del hospital se encontraban tres personas sumamente preocupadas llevaban ya muchas horas de estar esperando un diagnostico del doctor, todos se preguntaban ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo tan grave?

— Familiares de la Señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto — dijo una joven de bata blanca de unos 25 años de ojos cafés y cabello negro.

— Soy su esposo ¿Como esta ella? — dijo rápidamente un señor de aproximadamente 37 años de ojos cafés adornados por unos lentes y cabello café.

— Soy la Doctora Hoshiwa… No quiero mentirle señor Kinomoto su esposa está en estado crítico — decía la doctora viendo a los presentes — Tiene un par de costillas quebradas y su pie esta desviado… Sufrió un paro cardiaco durante la operación al parecer la señora estaba enferma del corazón pero nos la arreglamos para estabilizarla sin embargo eso nos tiene muy preocupados, aunque nuestra mayor preocupación es que tiene inflamado una parte del cerebro, por el momento le provocamos un coma para que se mantenga estable y podamos controlar la inflamación, por el momento solo podemos esperar a ver cómo reacciona.

— Doctora ¿Cuándo va a despertar? — dijo un joven de cabello café y ojos cafés abrazando a una chica de cabello castaño.

— Todo depende de la inflamación de su cerebro, normalmente tarda entre 64 a 72 horas — dijo la doctora.

— ¿Podemos verla? — dijo la chica de cabello castaño con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas.

— Si, pero tienes que esperar un momento mientras la trasladan a cuidados intensivos — dijo para después alejarse dejando a las tres personas muy tristes.

— Papá lo lamento — dijo la chica llorando tapándose los ojos haciendo que su padre se acercara y la abrazara.

— Tranquila mi niña, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente — decía el señor consolando a la chica de aproximadamente 16 años — Touya puedes ir a la cafetería por un té — añadió a su hijo mayor.

— Claro… Sakura no te eches la culpa, ya tienes bastante con culparte de la muerte de Hikari, ya no lo hagas — decía Touya preocupado por su hermana.

**[Ese mismo día por la tarde][Cuidados intensivos del hospital de Tokio, Japón]**

— Mamá pronto te recuperaras, los doctores dicen que vas mejorando muy bien… — decía Sakura con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar — Mami... No quiero que me dejes sola tu también, ya perdí a mi hermana tu eres mi concejera, mi maestra de música, tengo a mi papa y a mi hermano pero no sería igual sin ti, te lo suplico recupérate pronto — decía no aguantando las ganas de llorar y sosteniendo su mano que tenía muchos cables, sabía que está bien por el sonido incesante de su pulso cardiaco y la respiración pero de un momento a otro todo cambio su pulso empezó a ser mucho más lento por lo que se asusto — Enfermera algo le pasa a mi mamá — dijo comunicándoselo inmediatamente a la enfermera que estaba cuidando a los demás pacientes de la misma habitación.

— Cariño necesitare que salgas — dijo la enfermera señalándole la salida aunque Sakura presentía que una vez ella cruzara esa puerta nunca más volvería a ver a su madre, sin embargo obedeció.

Media hora después todavía esperaban ahora más ansiosos y preocupados ya Sakura los había puesto al tanto de todo al ver salir a una enfermera de la sala la invadieron de preguntas pero ella no contesto ninguna para cuando se calmaran un poco decirles.

— Lo lamento pero la señora no soporto y murió por un ataque cardiaco — Esto provoco que todos se quedaran en Shock sin poder creérselo pero sin duda la más afectada fue Sakura sin soltar una sola lagrima se sentó y no dijo nada.

Los días pasaron y Sakura seguía sin soltar una sola palabra y casi no comía, asistía a la escuela porque debía asistir, para ella el día que tenía que ser el más feliz resulto el más catastrófico ya que ese día su madre la había llegado a traer en el auto de la empresa para llevarla a comprar un lindo vestido por su cumpleaños número dieciséis pero en una intersección un chofer borracho cruzo el semáforo en rojo e impacto en el lado del piloto, ella solo había tenido leves raspaduras pero su madre había muerto y eso le recordó cuando perdió a su hermana sin duda un shock total, ella solo quería correr, huir, encontrar una salida a ese dolor, cuando regresaba para su casa después de un día de escuela un auto negro y vidrios polarizados paro a la par de ella del auto despendio Tomoyo vistiendo una falda blanca con lunares negros y una linda moña la falda le llegaba desde la cintura hasta arriba de la rodilla y una blusa negra sin mangas metida en la falda con unas zapatillas blancas, su cabello suelto y en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

— Tomoyo — dijo Sakura después de tanto tiempo solo para abrazarla y desahogarse todo lo que tenía por dentro.

— Tranquila Sakura yo encontré la salida perfecta para ti — dijo Tomoyo acariciándola — Vamos acompáñame de ahora en adelante serás feliz a mi lado — añadió con malicia en sus ojos.

**[Actualmente en la Sala de la mansión Kinomoto]**

— Como estabas tan destrozada, te lleve con unos amigos que estaban haciendo experimentos con ratas para ver si se podía olvidar, te sometimos a una operación sin que te dieras cuenta y provocamos que todos tus recuerdos fueran borrados creímos que no tendríamos éxito pero si lo tuvimos por casi cinco años todo fue perfecto pero comenzaste a preguntar y preguntar que me vi en la necesidad de contarte algunas cosas pero nunca imagine que recordaras que escape de esa clínica psiquiátrica... prométeme que no me volverás a llevar allí, es un lugar muy solo y en mi habitación hay demasiadas personas que quieren dañarme, no quiero regresar allí — decía Tomoyo sosteniéndose la cabeza contradiciéndose con lo que decía.

— Tomoyo esa habitación siempre estuvo vacía solo tú estabas en ella — dijo Sakura llorando de saber el motivo de su pérdida de memoria para después levantarse enojada y dirigirse a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Kerberos.

— Iré a despejarme... Nakuru prepara una conferencia de prensa, hoy sabrán nuestras identidades — dijo Sakura viendo a las gradas donde Nakuru estaba petrificada por ser descubierta, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

— Sakura recuerdo que dijiste que la prensa sabría nuestras identidades cuando disolviéramos la ban… — se interrumpió Nakuru al ver que Sakura seguía seria, al parecer esto iba en serio la banda Card Captor's iba a ser disuelta.

— No esperen que esté en la conferencia es posible que no regrese y recuerden que el día de mañana nos iremos a Italia para comenzar nuestra última gira como los Card Captor's — dijo Sakura saliendo de la casa dejando a todos callados y Tomoyo se levanto tirando todo a su paso.

— ¡Esto no se quedara así Sakura Kinomoto, me la pagaras! — grito Tomoyo asustando a todos los presentes pero lo único que oyeron por respuesta fue el auto de Sakura quemando llantas.

**[Mansión Li]**

— Señor Hien le agradezco grandemente lo que hace por mi familia — dijo una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño de aproximadamente 21 años — No sé cómo pagarle tanta amabilidad — añadió con una sonrisa viendo como sus gemelas se acercaban al gran piano que estaba en la sala.

— No es nada, para mí es un placer ayudar a que estas creaturas tan lindas crezcan sanas y salvas — decía Hien con una gran sonrisa viendo como las pequeñas se acercaban al piano — Parece que es herencia familiar ¿Verdad? — añadió por la curiosidad de las pequeñas.

— Puede ser… Mi padre me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme ¿Puede decirme? — dijo la joven madre con curiosidad.

— Todo a su tiempo querido — dijo Hien con misterio y una sonrisa.

— Sara deja eso en su lugar — dijo la joven al ver que una de sus hijas había tomado uno de los tantos floreros con dificultad.

— No quiero — dijo la pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro y lindos ojos cafés con rebeldía soltando el florero provocando que se rompiera, las gemelitas solo se vieron.

— Sara-Chan huyamos — dijo la otra pequeña de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes tomando la mano de su hermana y correr sin rumbo fijo.

— Sara… Sora regresen acá — dijo la joven de ojos azules yendo a perseguir a sus pequeñas traviesas siendo seguidas con la vista de Hien que simplemente reía de las ocurrencias de esta pequeña familia.

— Señor Hien, la señorita Sakura se encuentra aquí ¿La hago pasar? — dijo una joven de servicio educadamente.

— Hazla pasar por favor — le dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados — Jamás imagine que Sakurita vendría en este preciso momento, que oportuno — añadió cuando la joven se alejo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura se hiciera presente vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas con rallas horizontales en color verde menta, tiene un pequeño escote en V adornado con un bolsillo cerca del busto, usando pantalones cortos de tela en color beige, unos zapatos de taco en color café, el cabello suelto y en su mirada un poco de tristeza se reflejaba.

— Buenas tardes señor Hien… Lamento venir sin avisar — dijo Sakura muy pensativa sin prestar atención a las risas que se oyen un poco más allá de la sala.

— No te preocupes querida… Ven siéntate y cuéntame que es lo que pasa… Tú no sueles venir de improviso o ¿Buscabas a Xiaolang? — dijo Hien un poco preocupado por su semblante y sentándose a la par.

— Solo busco a alguien con quien desahogarme… ¿Shaoran ya regreso de España? — decía lentamente Sakura como midiendo sus palabras.

— Regreso esta mañana pero lo llamaron y salió… Aunque no dudo que regrese pronto — dijo Hien tratando de descifrarle su problema.

— Vera yo vine aquí porque… — repentinamente fue interrumpida por un grito y un par de risas provocando que se pusiera de pie dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sonido quedando sumamente sorprendida, de una de las tantas puertas de la mansión (la del jardín para ser exactos) emergió la misma joven que minutos antes hablaba con Hien, en ambos costados llevaba a las pequeñas niñas Sara y Sora.

— Sara por ser muy rebelde y porque rompiste el florero no tendrás chocolate por dos semanas — decía la joven de ojos azules castigando a sus hijas.

— ¿Qué? Jefa solo fe un flolelo (solo fue un florero) — decía la pequeña Sara de ojos cafés renegando de su castigo.

— Y te aumentare otra semana si sigues molestando… Y tu Sora por ser su cómplice no tendrás tus crayones una semana — le dijo ahora a su hija de ojos verdes.

— No es justo — decía la pequeña Sora sin alegar tanto pero disfrutando de ir colgada del brazo de su madre.

— Polque ella solo una y a mi dos — replico Sara un poco molesta.

— Porque ella te ayudo a escapar pero tú rompiste el florero, así que no me discutas o aumentare el castigo — decía caminando hacia la sala donde se encontraban Sakura y Hien.

— No las castigues solo es un florero… — dijo Hien con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención del trió que venía del jardín.

— Si mamá no nos castigues —dijeron las gemelas viendo a su madre con sus ojitos súper tiernos.

— Si creen que porque me ven así las voy a liberar del castigo están equivocadas, yo soy inmune a sus ojos — dijo bajando a sus hijas para después levantar la vista y notar a Sakura que la veía como si mirara un fantasma para quedar ella del mismo modo.

— Jefecita — decía Sora viendo en ambas direcciones — ¿Porque esa señora se parece a ti? — Añadió haciendo reaccionar a ambas mujeres.

— Sakura — susurró la chica de ojos azules colocándose una mano en la boca y sus ojos vidriosos sin hacerle caso a su hija.

— Hikari — dijo Sakura con la misma reacción.

**[En la noche][Casa Tanaka]**

— Que linda casa es muy acogedora — decía Sakura al entrar en una casa de madera de un solo piso, dos habitaciones con su respectivo baño, sala, comedor y cocina.

— Si bueno no es muy lujosa pero aquí vivimos los cuatro… — decía Hikari dejando sus cosas en un sillón mientras las niñas iban a su dormitorio — Quieres un té hermanita — añadió con mucha alegría.

— Gracias me encantaría — le dijo Sakura siguiéndola a la cocina —. Oye Hikari explícame bien… ¿Cómo es que nos engañaron tan fácilmente en el hospital? — pregunto Sakura atrancándose a la puerta con los brazos cruzados viendo a su hermana hacer el té.

— La verdad no tengo mucha idea pero creo que fue gracias a Tomoyo que pudieron hacer eso… No me creas eso me dijo uno de los doctores — dijo Hikari colocando una de las tazas en manos de su hermana.

— No dudo que haya sido ella, después del accidente me acerque a ella, todo el tiempo estábamos juntas... después de la muerte de tía Sonoma fue que tuvimos que llevarla a una clínica psiquiátrica, créeme que fue lo peor pensar que mi mejor amiga esta fuera de sus cávales fue un duro golpe para mí y para añadirle que a los pocos días mamá murió por un accidente de tránsito, todo se me junto y me llevo a la desesperación — dijo sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de borrar todos esos malos recuerdos.

— Me hubiese gustado apoyarte pero estaba amenazada, solo te he visto desde lejos… Por la televisión, a veces nos cruzábamos en la calle o en algún semáforo en rojo pero nunca me anime a hablarte tenía miedo — decía Hikari bajando su cabeza.

— Bueno ahora si podrás estar allí para mí y yo para ti — dijo Sakura colocándole una mano en el hombro.

— Tía Sakura mire mis dibujos — dijo Sora la pequeña de ojos verdes con unas hojas en las manos.

— Oh que lindos Sara… perdón Sora… Parece que aun me cuesta distinguirlas — decía Sakura a la altura de la pequeña Sora y su taza de té en las manos.

— Es sencillo Sara es rebelde, traviesa, le gusta la música, cantar, bailar, perseguir a su padre, sus ojos son cafés y sobre todo comer el quedo de leche — dijo Hikari con una sonrisa al ver a su hija aun molesta por su castigo — Creo que es un castigo divino porque yo también era así, pobre mi mamá a de haber sufrido mucho — añadió con lastima viendo hacia el techo de la casa.

— Si bueno yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, recuerdo que me encantaba quitarle los pentagramas a Touya — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— A Sora le gusta hacer eso, la mayoría del tiempo desaparece las hojas de la casa y cuando las encuentro tienen la parte de atrás pintada o los bordes… Esta pequeña será toda una artista pero eso no le quita lo traviesa, por lo regular es cómplice de las travesuras de su hermana, ama pintar y dibujar, le gusta cantar y sus ojos son verdes como los tuyos — dice Hikari provocando que la pequeña sonría.

— Ya llegue… — dice una voz masculina desde la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Papi! — dicen las gemelas corriendo a encontrar a su padre.

— Te presentaré a mi esposo… Creo que me case bastante joven pero soy muy feliz — dijo al ver a su esposo acercarse a la cocina.

— Tenemos invitados Hikari… — De la puerta apareció un joven de aproximadamente de 22 años de cabello negro y ojos cafés e inmediatamente se quedo paralizado al ver a las mujeres sumamente iguales —. Esto es demasiado para mí… Tengo un par de gemelas porque resulta que mi esposa tiene una gemela… Díganme de que me perdí — dijo el joven sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa pero por pura impresión provocando que ambas mujeres se vieran y sonrieran.

— Te presentare Sakura él es Yamato mi esposo… Yamato ella es Sakura mi hermana gemela de la que tanto te he hablado — dijo Hikari señalándolos con una gran sonrisa.

— Un placer conocer a la persona más mencionada en el mundo de la música, el automovilismo y de la boca de mi adorada esposa — dijo Yamato alzando su mano.

— Un placer también aunque lamentablemente no lo conozco demasiado así como usted dice conocerme — dice Sakura un poco apenada pero estrechando su mano.

— Al parecer tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, ¿Verdad Hikari? — dijo Yamato con una gran sonrisa.

— Por supuesto te invitare cada fin de semana y si es posible entre semana — decía muy emocionada Hikari.

— Si bueno espero poder venir… — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para después sentarse en una de las sillas —Yamato ¿Cómo es que sabes de que soy cantante?

— Por todos lados se habla de ti, es la noticia del momento… Hace aproximadamente 30 minutos los Card Captor's dieron una conferencia de prensa revelando su identidad, tu no estabas allí pero tienen una foto muy reciente en una carrera de autos… Déjame decirte que te veías muy hermosa, es más creo que tu belleza es encantadora es una pena que haya conocido a Hikari antes que… — tan ensimismado estaba que no noto como Hikari con cada palabra se ponía mas furiosa hasta que no aguanto más y lo acorralo en una de las sillas haciendo reír a las niñas por ver la cara de su mamá tan molesta y Sakura reía nerviosamente, ya que sabía que tan peligroso era que su querida hermana se enojara.

— Así que es una lástima que no la conocieras antes ¿Verdad CA-RI-ÑO? — deletreo tanto la palabra que Yamato solo respingo porque el aura de su esposa era de temer… Por otro lado Sakura aparto a las niñas de la cocina porque eso podía terminar en un evento algo subidito de tono, ya estaban retirados pero podía oír la voz de Yamato.

— Tranquilízate pequeña lucecita, sabes que lo decía en broma — Pero por supuesto su voz se había tornado muy seductora por lo que cerrar la cocina y retirar a dos pequeñas inocentes no estaba mal.

— Tía Sakula es veldad lo que dijo papá — pregunto Sara con curiosidad

— Acerca de ser una… una… una… se me olvido — dijo Sora tratando de recordar la palabra que su padre había usado.

— ¿De ser una cantante? — pregunto Sakura por lo que las pequeñas solo asistieron — Si es cierto, ¿Qué les parece si les toco algo? Este piano puede servir muchísimo — añadió tocando el piano de cola que tenían en la casa.

— ¡Si! — dijeron las dos muy emocionadas yendo a traer un par de sillas para sentarse a escuchar las melodías que interpretaba Sakura con una gran sonrisa ya que tocar y cantar se había convirtió en algo esencial tanto como respirar…

Pasó toda la noche en casa de los Tanaka entre anécdotas de todos los mayores, canciones en dúo por las gemelas (tanto las grandes como las pequeñas), juegos, la comida y después de que las niñas se quedaran dormidas Sakura le contó los por menores de lo acontecido en esos 5 años después de perder la memoria.

— Pero nuestra gira comienza en dos días ya lo teníamos panificado y ahora resulta que será nuestra última gira… No quiero que Tomoyo recaiga y haga una tontería — decía Sakura sentada en un sillón en la sala sumamente preocupada.

— Ve el lado bueno hermanita, si tanto te gusta la música puedes salir como solista y Tomoyo estará bien resguardada en el hospital Psiquiátrico que es donde laboro — dijo Hikari abrazada con su esposo enfrente de Sakura.

— ¿Cuándo parte cuñada? — pregunto Yamato que comenzó a llamarla cuñada al principio para molestarla pero no dejo de llamarla así.

— Mañana por la tarde… Hay que ultimar algunos detalles con la escenografía, la corografía y el orden de las canciones es bastante trabajo aún — dijo Sakura masajeando un poco su sien.

— Oh vamos hermanita tu solías decirlo mucho hace tiempo "Pase lo que pase todo estará bien" — dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa que fue respondida.

**[Al día siguiente] [En Corporaciones Li]**

El periódico local e internacional daba el anuncio oficial después de una conferencia de prensa que los Card Captor's darían una última gira de su nuevo disco antes de su desintegración el cual el motivo era incierto y también las verdaderas identidades de cada uno de los miembros de la banda.

— No crees que es algo muy precipitado Sakura — preguntó Shaoran sentado en su oficina leyendo el periódico.

— No Shaoran, algo que es a base de mentiras no sirve — decía Sakura sentada en frente de Shaoran.

— Nunca creí capaz a Daidouji de algo así, es algo… Sorprendente — dijo centrándose en Sakura dejando a un lado el periódico.

— Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me conto y no solo eso al ir a la casa del señor Hien encontrarme con una persona idéntica a mi… — decía Sakura tomando la taza de té que Shaoran tenía en su escritorio para darle un pequeño sorbo — pero fue divertido estar con mi gemela y saber que no murió, además sus dos hermosas hijas son un amor… — decía Sakura muy emocionada.

— Tendrás que presentármela — dijo Shaoran sonriendo para después arrebatarle su taza de té haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

— Claro que lo haré — dijo Sakura muy contenta —. Ahora ya que terminamos de hablar, ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos a trabajar? Recuerda que hoy es mi último día en la oficina y regresare probablemente en uno meses hasta entonces tendrás una suplente… — al decir lo ultimo frunció el ceño, cruzo las piernas y los brazos.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa? — pregunto Shaoran con precaución.

— Prométeme que no me cambiaras — dijo seria en la misma posición provocando que Shaoran sonriera.

— Sakurita… Cariño yo jamás te cambiaria, tú eres la única para mí — dijo Shaoran provocando un pequeño sonrojo en ella.

— Excelente… Ahora a trabajar — dijo Sakura caminando hacia la puerta y tomando el picaporte solo para detenerse y preguntar —. Shaoran… Si de casualidad yo desapareciera ¿Me buscarías?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Sakura? — Respondió con otra pregunta pero al ver su rostro serio contesto — Aunque todas las esperanzas se perdieran yo te seguiría buscando hasta encontrarte.

— Me alegra — dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa saliendo de la oficina.

**[Más tarde][En Corporaciones Li]**

— Bien con esto terminamos —dijo Shaoran estirándose.

— Así parece — dijo Sakura revisando su bolso en búsqueda de algo —. Oye Shaoran yo planeaba darte esto ésta mañana pero no tuve el valor suficiente — añadió estirando un disco con el símbolo de los Card Captor´s

— Un disco — murmuro viendo los temas que estaban en la parte de atrás.

— Si veras entre las 15 canciones hay una la cual tenía tiempo de haberla escrito es un dúo pero la hice pensando en nosotros... — dice sonrojada jugando con sus dedos y sorprendiendo a Shaoran tras su declaración.

— De nosotros — dijo Sorprendido.

— Si bueno me inspire en nuestra despedida en el aeropuerto hace 6 años — declara sin levantar la vista de sus manos.

— Interesante y ¿Cuál es? — dice clavando su mirada en el disco.

— Irónicamente es la sexta canción — dice levantándose — Escúchala mañana, ya que mañana se cumplen 6 años de que me dijiste adiós en ese aeropuerto — Añade tratando de salir de la oficina.

— Espera… Hay algo que quiero decirte — dijo tomándola del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

— Yo también quiero decirte algo pero mi vuelo sale en tres horas y tengo que estar antes — dice Sakura dándose media vuelta para quedar en frente de él —. Prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos te lo diré así que espera hasta entonces — añadió colocando una mano en el rostro de Shaoran.

— Este bien.

— Adiós — dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la oficina dejándole a Shaoran una extraña inquietud.

**[Aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong]**

— Entonces llegaras mañana en la tarde — decía Spinel a su gemelo.

— Si, Meiling dijo algo acerca de una celebración que no puedo faltar — decía Kerberos un poco sonrojado.

— Parece que la joven prima del jefe del Sakura te pego fuerte — dijo en broma Spinel incomodando más a su hermano cosa que era un deleite para él ya que casi nunca lograba hacerlo.

— Ya cállate y ve que se irán sin ti — dijo Kerberos viendo para otro lado.

— Te llamaré cuando lleguemos o ¿puede ser que te interrumpa? — decía Spinel con mucha malicia.

— Juro que si sigues diciendo eso te descuartizare — dijo provocando que su hermano se carcajeara.

— Tranquilo hermanito… Nos vemos después — dijo dándole un gran abrazo por alguna extraña razón no querían separarse.

— Vamos Spi te va a dejar el jet… Ya todos están abordo solo tu faltas — dijo Kero un poco triste.

— Te llamare cuando lleguemos — decía Spinel preocupado pero tomando su maleta y dirigirse al jet.

**[Ya en el aire abordo del Jet Privado de los Card Captor´s][Dos horas después]**

— Rubí hermanita aun sigues molesta conmigo por lo que hice — Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada y nada normal.

— No actuaste de manera adecuada Tomoyo y ya déjame de llamar Rubí… Ella está disfrutando con mis sobrinas del viaje a la villa de papá — dijo Sakura sin apartar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

— Tú no tienes padre cuantas veces lo tengo que decir — dijo Tomoyo molesta.

— No Tomoyo mi padre está en Tomoeda, terminaremos esta gira, volveré con ellos y tu desaparecerás de mi vida — dijo Sakura exasperada.

— Si Tomoyo ya basta esto ya no está bien es mejor olvidarnos de los Card Captor´s — dijo Yue molesto.

— ¡No! ¡Todos ustedes son unos mal agradecidos, yo les proporcione la salida que tanto buscaban! ¿Por qué ahora me quieren dejar? — gritó Tomoyo levantándose desesperada.

— La salida que tú dices no era el camino correcto… Porque borrar las memorias de otras personas no es agradable — dijo Spinel comenzando a enojarse.

— ¿Ahora todos se han unido contra mí? Pero esto no se quedará así — dijo Tomoyo señalando a cada uno de los presentes actuando fuera de lo normal por lo que algunos se preocuparon.

A lo lejos Touya hablaba por teléfono ignorando las reglas por extraño que fuera tenia la necesidad de hablar con su esposa, Yukito no se daba cuenta de lo sucedido porque cargaba unos audífonos oyendo las canciones de su nuevo disco y miraba por la ventana suspirando dándose cuenta que volaban por un lindo prado lleno de flores lo sabía porque tenía diferentes tonalidades.

— Que sigue ahora Tomoyo, ¿harás explotar el avión? — dijo Sakura furiosa al no poder hacer entender a Tomoyo.

— Que lista Sakurita eso es lo que pretendo hacer — dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa maniática haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la vieran aterrorizados — Todos moriremos como la gran familia que somos — añadió ilusionada para que segundos después el avión explotara.

**[Al día siguiente en la mansión Li]**

Sin saber nada de lo ocurrido con los Card Captor´s Shaoran se levantaba como siempre pero con una extraña sensación vio el disco que Sakura le había entregado, lo colocó en su equipo de sonido en la canción 6 como ella había indicado, la habitación se inundo de una canción bastante triste pero la escucho sosteniendo el estuche del CD del cual dentro había una hoja doblada cuidadosamente.

_Volví años atrás y escribí sin querer parte de mis sentimientos, es bastante claro que como todo estaba tan confuso_

_Que el pobre Yue me ayudo a terminarla pero lo que no pude en aquel entonces lo plasme_

_Seis años después y creo que al momento que terminamos de grabarla sentí como un peso de encima desaparecía_

_No puedo negar que escribirlo me libero pero tú fuiste el mayor causante porque_

_Aun sin conocerme hace tres años poco a poco volvimos a ser amigos_

_Hemos tenido muchas dificultades pero mira como estamos ahora, _

_Las dificultades nos han hecho madurar pero regresando a la canción_

_La llame Llorar porque sé que de alguna manera tú te sentiste igual que yo_

_Cuando nos separamos… _

_Espero regresar pronto aún nos quedan muchas cosas divertidas que hacer_

_Como terminar alguna carrera porque la anterior no valió (,)/_

_Como sea espero disfrutes del CD y no permitas que Meiling lo vea o de lo contrario sé que te lo quitara…_

_Con cariño Sakura Kinomoto_

Después de escuchar todas las canciones del CD, ducharse y cambiarse se dirigió al comedor pero extrañamente no había nadie pero la mesa estaba servida hasta que el sonido de la televisión capto su atención… Era extraño puesto que normalmente su familia no veía televisión a esa hora de la mañana, cuando entro a la sala todos estaban prácticamente en estado de Shock, Meiling tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su padre era abrazado por su madre que lo consolaba.

— Se ha confirmado que todos los pasajeros murieron, aun no se sabe que provoco la explosión aun siguen las investigaciones — decía un joven reportero pero lo que llamo la atención de Shaoran fue que en las cintas de la parte de abajo del noticiero decía: "El avión de la famosa banda Los Card Captor's nunca llego a su destino"

Para todos fue un golpe muy duro saber de tal tragedia pero sin lugar a dudas al que habían dejado totalmente sin palabras era a Kerberos puesto que su gemelo iba a bordo y si no hubiese sido por Meiling él figurara en la lista de muertos... Llantos y más llantos para los más cercanos a la banda y los fans un gran duelo puesto que a pesar de que iba a ser la última gira todavía había esperanza de que alguno se hubiese lanzado a solista pero eso lamentablemente ya no podría ser.

**[Cinco años después][Italia]**

— En honor a los antiguos Card Captor's mis querido oyentes haremos una maratón de sus bellas canciones para empezar les dejo una de las últimas canciones antes del inminente accidente que se titula Quédate (Jesse y Joy) — decía una vieja radio en un café que en ese momento estaba vacío ya que era casi la hora del cierre, una joven de 26 años limpiaba unas mesas sus ojos inmediatamente se volvieron melancólicos al escuchar la melodía.

— Cariño te puedo encargar la cafetería, tengo una junta muy importante — decía una señora regordeta pero muy amable de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

— Por supuesto Mia — dijo la joven componiendo su expresión por una más alegre.

— Que haría yo sin ti — dijo entre suspiros entregándole las llaves.

— De seguro demasiado ya que no se preocuparía por mi — dijo amablemente la joven.

— Sabes que no es así… pero mejor me voy o llegaré tarde chao Esmeralda — dijo la señora caminando lo más rápido posible por la calle principal.

— Adiós — dijo agitando su mano a pesar de que la señora ya no la veía.

— Que pases buena tarde Esmeralda — dijo una viejita paseando a su perro.

— Usted también señora Pierre — dijo la joven amablemente.

Ella tenía cinco años de haber llegado a Italia, todo aquel que la conocía se daba cuenta de su gran corazón, muchos chicos habían intentado ganarse ese gran corazón pero ella con palabras dulces les decía que no… Su belleza también resaltaba sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda, su cabello castaño claro, lo que simplemente la opacaba era una cicatriz que tenía en el cuello y una mínima parte de su cara, nadie sabía su pasado ni su verdadero nombre simplemente ella se llamaba Esmeralda y nada más, estaba tan entretenida oyendo las canciones de la radio cuando oyó un ruido perteneciente a una silla de la cafetería arrastrándose.

— Disculpe pero ya… — Esmeralda ya no termino de decir porque al volverse una persona muy familiar estaba sentado con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos color ámbar brillaban y su cabello achocolatado muy rebelde como ella lo conocía — Shaoran.

—Sabes llevo aproximadamente 2 meses en este lugar y tu nunca me habías visto, así que aproveche que la señora Mia saliera y aquí me tienes — dijo Shaoran muy cómodo en la silla.

— Si llevas tanto tiempo porque no me dijiste algo —pregunto la joven Esmeralda.

—Sakurita al principio cuando te vi quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que te había encontrado pero me detuve sabes ¿Porque? Porque tuve miedo… miedo a que no me reconocieras de nuevo, así que espere el momento indicado… Es más esperaba para la carrera de este sábado pero no resistí, ya había notado que cada vez que sonaba alguna canción de los Card Captors tu rostro cambiaba por lo que deduje que recordabas — dijo Shaoran parándose de la silla para tomar un mechón del cabello de Sakura.

— ¿Estas participando? — preguntó asombrada.

— Es algo que tenemos en común y recuerdo que prometí que haría lo imposible para encontrarte — susurró Shaoran acercándose cada vez más y rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

— Es bueno saber que cumples tus promesas — dijo Sakura en el mismo tono agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Shaoran.

— Y lo mejor de todo es que podre ganarte en esta carrera — dijo con diversión.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — pregunto Sakura sin apartarse de la posición en la que estaban.

— Sería interesante — dijo Shaoran para finalmente besarla como hace años esperaba.

**[Sábado al medio día][Italia]**

— El auto 128 les está dando una paliza a todos — decían por los altoparlantes de la pista.

— Pero no dejes atrás al auto 53 que parece que van muy iguales — dijo otro.

— Tenemos bandera de cuadros… Bandera de cuadros, ahora veremos quién es el ganador de esta gran carrera… Será el auto 128 o el auto 53… Última recta y el ganador de esta carrera es... el auto 128 — dijo un hombre atreves de los altavoces.

— Vez Shaoran al final no me ganaste — dijo Sakura caminando para posicionarse en el 1er. Lugar y recibir su copa.

— Tranquila aun nos quedan muchas más carreras en las que podre ganarte — dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa.

Tratando de buscar una salida a los problemas podemos encontrar caminos equivocados que lo único que nos harán es sufrir pero también de ellos aprender… Encontrar esa salida no está en las manos de los demás sino de ti mismo y aunque hayan momentos en los que crees no poder avanzar habrá un pequeño rayo de luz que te guiara porque encontrar tu meta, tu salida es parte de tu vida.

_**FIN**_

_**Jojojojojo ¿Qué les pareció? Jjaja gracias a todos por sus reviews y por haberme acompañado en esta pequeña aventura, perdón por mi cacografía pero vamos mejorando día con día… Espero que lean mi siguiente proyecto llamado Sacrificios y gracias de nuevo porque sin su apoyo yo jamás me habría animado a terminar este fic… Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
